La panthère, la grenouille et le vermisseau
by Soul004
Summary: Hanatarô se retrouve isolé de ses compagnons, lors du sauvetage d'Inoue au Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow, lui, est laissé pour mort après sa défaite contre Ichigo. Alors que la dernière bataille fait encore rage, le Shinigami va croiser la route de l'Arrancar. Lequel des deux est le moins chanceux d'avoir rencontré l'autre ?
1. 1 Prologue - 2 Ennemis

Disclaimer :  
>J'emprunte les personnages et l'univers créé par Monsieur <span>Tite Kubo<span> dans son manga **BLEACH**. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice autre que celui de me distraire et de faire partager ce plaisir avec d'autres.

Spoilers : tout l'arc de la guerre contre Aizen et les Arrancars (et précédemment, évidemment)

* * *

><p><strong>Attention<strong> : L'idée et le titre de cette fic peuvent peut-être vous faire croire le contraire mais, croyez-moi, le rating est justifié.

Cette fic n'est pas pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous.

Les situations cocasses peuvent être présentes, mais la violence graphique et verbale l'est aussi ! Jeunes esprits sensibles, passez votre chemin...

* * *

><p><strong>La panthère, la grenouille et le vermisseau<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span> : Voici l'idée de départ de cette histoire. Au moment où j'écris ces mots, je ne sais pas encore comment elle finira...

Durant les événements au Hueco Mundo, lors du sauvetage d'Orihime, Hanatarô accompagnait Byakuya.  
>Il a été blessé durant le combat de Byakuya contre Zommari. Soigné par Isane, on ne l'a plus revu ensuite.<p>

Que lui est-il donc arrivé ?

* * *

><p><strong>1 . Prologue<strong>

Le capitaine Unohana inspecta consciencieusement les diverses pressions spirituelles qui lui parvenaient. Elle le fit avec aisance, comme si la confusion spirituelle qui hantait les sables du Hueco Mundo ne pouvait pas altérer son analyse. Isane Kotetsu, sa vice-capitaine, admira sa dextérité. Elle-même était assez douée, mais démêler une signature particulière parmi tant d'autres relevait du prodige. Pourtant, le capitaine Unohana était restée en contact, depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde, avec tous les membres de son équipe. Dès que le reiatsu du septième siège avait donné des signes de blessure, elle avait été prompte à réagir et avait envoyé sa vice-capitaine le rejoindre.

« Les combats se sont calmés. Hanatarô Yamada est en dehors de la zone de danger, à présent. Tu lui as bien laissé les consignes, Isane ?  
>— Oui, taichô. Il a ordre de soigner tous les Shinigamis et les humains blessés qu'il rencontrera. Les Arrancars hors d'état de combattre qu'il croisera sur son chemin seront laissés à sa discrétion.<br>— Bien. Rejoignons Ichigo et les autres. Ils ont à nouveau engagé l'ennemi. »

Un ennemi puissant, jugea Isane. Au loin, des explosions furieuses de reiatsu éclataient dans un jaillissement de sable qui occultait l'horizon. Elles ne seraient pas trop de deux à la fin de la bataille pour soigner les blessés.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

**Le grain de sable**

Sous le ciel artificiel de Las Noches, à l'opposé de l'agitation de tous, un Shinigami était allongé sur le sable. Les bandages qu'on voyait par l'encolure de son uniforme étaient la seule preuve qu'il était blessé. Car ce Shinigami dormait du sommeil du juste, la tête contre son bras. Il dormait profondément si l'on en croyait le filet de bave qui coulait de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et si l'on tenait compte du fait que les fracas de la lutte phénoménale qui venait de se terminer au-dessus du dôme ne l'avait pas réveillé.

D'autres déflagrations retentirent. Elles provenaient d'un endroit situé à l'intérieur de Las Noches. La bataille qui s'y déroulait avait commencé peu après la fin de celle du dôme et continuait encore. Les relents d'une onde de choc atteignirent le petit coin de paradis du dormeur. Mais ils avaient épuisé leur puissance en parcourant la distance. Les édifices encore debout s'étaient chargés d'absorber la plus grande partie de la violence de leurs vents, les piliers brisés avaient fendu ce qu'il en restait. Ainsi, ce ne fut qu'un simple courant d'air qui parvint au Shinigami endormi, chargé de quelques cristaux d'énergie spirituelle qui chatouillèrent son nez.

Avec une vivacité qu'on aurait pas soupçonné une seconde plus tôt, il se redressa en sursaut, la main frottant ses narines, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, bien que légèrement désorienté. Ses yeux dardaient de tous côtés. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il cherchait ?

Apparemment, oui, puisqu'il se leva et appela, tournant la tête en tout sens.

« Rukia ? Capitaine Kuchiki ? Vice-capitaine ? Où... Où êtes-vous ? »

Au bout de quelques minutes, il fut bien obligé de convenir qu'il était seul.

« Ah, se rappela-t-il, je me suis endormi, et ils m'ont laissé derrière. J'avais bien dit que je ne ferais que gêner tout le monde, avant de venir ici. Que vais-je faire, maintenant ? »

Il récupéra son bardas, dans lequel se trouvait son nécessaire médical, l'assujettit contre son dos, clipsa la fermeture sur sa poitrine, releva la tête et... se sentit perdu.

Autour de lui, d'immenses dunes de sable l'entouraient, à perte de vue. De larges tours émergeaient ça et là. Sa silhouette se dressait, unique point noir dans un univers de blanc. Lui, d'ordinaire toujours le plus petit dans une foule, soupçonnait qu'en ce lieu, peu importait votre taille si vous étiez seul. Même un géant devait se sentir minuscule face à cette immensité.

Il chercha la trace d'une présence à proximité. Il en trouva deux, affaiblies. Soit elles se trouvaient plus loin qu'il ne pensait, soit les êtres qui les émettaient, quels qu'ils soient, étaient en danger. Il frissonna. Il ne les reconnaissait pas. Beaucoup plus loin, les échos d'une violente bataille parvenaient jusqu'à lui, celle-là même qui l'avait réveillé. Les pressions spirituelles y étaient agressives et violentes, mais il en identifia qui lui étaient familières. Il opta pour celles-là. L'ennui, c'était qu'en suivant leur direction il s'enfoncerait encore plus dans le territoire ennemi, et que les deux premières se trouveraient sur son chemin.

Mais le petit Shinigami était un être spécial. Peureux, certes ; faible, assurément ; insignifiant, de toute évidence. On aurait pu l'oublier facilement. Mais c'était une âme bienheureuse, gentille et têtue. Ni sa peur ni sa faiblesse ne l'avaient jamais fait fuir la mission qu'on lui avait confiée, pas plus que celle qui lui tenait à cœur. Qu'il la réussisse ou non était une autre histoire.

S'il avait été habile, il aurait pu contourner les reiatsus inconnus en utilisant le shunpo, ce pas à la vitesse sans pareille qui permettait d'aller d'un point à un autre l'espace d'un clignement de paupières. Mais s'il avait su s'en servir, il n'aurait pas perdu de vue le capitaine Kuchiki dès leur arrivée ici.  
>Il n'était pas non plus résistant, et l'unique blessure qu'il avait reçue l'avait déjà obligé à se reposer. Contourner la menace potentielle sur une si grande distance et à son allure lui ferait perdre à la fois l'énergie qu'il venait si péniblement de récupérer, ainsi qu'un temps précieux.<br>Il se résolut donc à aller tout droit. Il pourrait toujours fuir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Le brave petit Shinigami était un esprit simple, quoiqu'un peu philosophe.

ϾϿ  
>Ω¨Ω<p>

**Le vaincu**

Sous le même ciel de Las Noches, un Arrancar était également allongé, inerte, sur le sable. Ses blessures à lui étaient visibles, et vu leur gravité, on pouvait douter que l'habitant du Hueco Mundo fût encore en vie.  
>C'était son torse qui avait souffert le plus. De profondes entailles, béantes, d'où le sang ne coulait plus guère, zébraient sa poitrine. L'une d'elles, la plus pernicieuse, allait de son épaule gauche à sa taille.<p>

Un vrombissement ébranla l'atmosphère. L'Arrancar subit sans broncher l'assaut de la secousse spirituelle sur ses sens. Puis, comme s'il n'avait fait que feindre la mort jusqu'ici, il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses pupilles, agrandies par l'ahurissement reflétaient son état d'esprit. Était-il étonné d'être en vie ? Non. Car il murmura, en serrant les dents, sous l'effet d'une souffrance qui transparaissait derrière son irritation : « T'as pas intérêt à être mort, Kurosaki. Je t'interdis de mourir, toi qui m'a battu ! ». Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne sentait plus la présence de l'humain, ou du Shinigami, ou... peu importe ce qu'il était.  
>L'accès de clarté du Arrancar survivant fut bref, tant il était affaibli. Il referma ses paupières et replongea dans une torpeur douloureuse.<p>

Il était Grimmjow, puissant Arrancar, sixième espada, né sous le signe de la mort par la destruction. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait conscience que du sable qui pénétrait dans ses multiples plaies, alors il n'était sûr que d'une chose : d'être vivant. Ou pas encore mort.  
>D'ordinaire, son hierro le protégeait efficacement et se régénérait rapidement, mais sous les coups consécutifs de Kurosaki, puis de Nnoitra, son hierro ne valait même plus l'énergie dépensée pour le maintenir. Les cristaux du désert s'insinuaient dans la petite de ses écorchures, irritant ses chairs jusqu'à ce qu'un brasier s'étende sous la moindre parcelle de sa peau, vrillant ses nerfs, incendiant son cerveau, à tel point qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, le feu qui couvait dans son corps.<p>

Sous ses paupières fermées, il accueillait avec reconnaissance l'écho étouffé des bruits de batailles qui lui parvenaient. Cela détournait son attention quelques secondes de l'omniprésence du tourment fiévreux qui lui rongeait la raison.

Bien plus tôt, il avait reconnu l'énergie de Kurosaki, déviée, distordue, si éloignée de la pureté qui l'avait tant irrité lorsqu'ils s'étaient combattus. Il s'était réjoui. Sentir l'humain se perdre dans la soif de sang, lui, si prompt à vous moraliser, si supérieur et si certain d'avoir raison : cela l'avait rempli de satisfaction ! Rien que pour cet instant, il ne regrettait pas d'être encore en vie à cause de la charité de ce même humain.

Peu après, il avait enragé. Parce qu'il avait senti Kurosaki régner de nouveau sur lui-même. Il avait même pu goûter à son énergie : stable, puissante, et terriblement confiante. Oh ! Il détestait cela et n'avait plus qu'une envie : faire céder cette assurance.

À présent, il semblait que Kurosaki avait disparu à l'horizon. Yammy se battait encore, et ses deux opposants étaient de taille à lui faire face, ce qui en disait long sur leur valeur et leurs puissances.

Grimmjow gronda, se rebella et gémit. Présent et passé se mélangeaient dans son esprit enfiévré. Rêves et réalité se confondaient.

Il était à terre. Il était entouré de forces démesurées qui l'écrasaient comme s'il n'était qu'un moucheron. Sa seigneurie Aizen et sa pression spirituelle qui suffisait à elle seule à le mettre à genoux et à l'empêcher de respirer ; l'aveugle, pourri jusqu'à la moelle, qu'on entendait jamais venir et qui vous coupait le bras en traître ; Ulquiorra et son mépris cinglant qui ne se donnait même pas la peine d'utiliser son sabre et espérait vous abattre à coup de mots ; Nnoitra, pire qu'une ordure, une ordure arrogante, qui se disait guerrier mais utilisait sans hésiter tous les coups bas possibles pour se débarrasser de vous ; et pour finir, celui qu'il avait cru à portée de son épée, celui avec qui il avait cru pouvoir rivaliser, celui qui développait sa puissance à une vitesse hallucinante ; le seul qui l'affrontait avec honneur ; le seul à sa connaissance qui devenait fort en protégeant les autres ; celui qui l'avait vaincu, Kurosaki, à qui il aurait voulu plus qu'à tous les autres imposer sa force et son respect.

io**ЯR**oi

* * *

><p><strong>2 . Ennemis<strong>

L'endroit où avait fini par arriver Hanatarô était ravagé. Il avait ralenti son allure et marchait à pas prudents, car les pressions spirituelles qu'il avait remarquées plus tôt devenaient plus précises. Il était convaincu maintenant que les deux êtres dont il avait capté la présence ne pouvaient être que des ennemis abattus et laissés pour morts.  
>Il finit par s'arrêter et se concentra sur l'immense champ de bataille qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. « Eh voilà, je m'en doutais. C'est beaucoup trop vaste pour que je puisse le contourner », soupira-t-il doucement, en baissant le ton aussi bas qu'il put.<br>Il avait bien essayé de rester muet pour ne pas signaler sa présence, mais il avait rapidement abandonné. Il n'avait jamais su garder ses pensées pour lui, et le son de sa voix le rassurait dans cette solitude infinie, où les seuls bruits qu'il entendait étaient les grondements sourds d'explosions spirituelles.

Les preuves de la lutte qui s'était déroulée quelques heures plus tôt étaient évidentes. À présent, le Hueco Mundo avait repris ses droits, le sable blanc s'était déversé dans les moindres tranchées crées par les coups de sabres. Mais il était aisé de deviner la violence destructrice de l'affrontement en regardant simplement le relief tourmenté du terrain.  
>Hanatarô recommença à marcher. Son esprit vacillait entre l'admiration et l'effroi devant l'ampleur des ravages. Des éclats de pierres gisaient partout. Pas une des hautes colonnes qui se dressaient encore en ce lieu n'était indemne. Il fixa, éberlué, l'une d'elles, fendue en deux sur toute sa longueur. Les deux moitiés de la tour cylindrique s'écartaient l'une de l'autre, leurs bases toujours enracinées dans le sol. Il s'approcha, toucha d'une main hésitante le revêtement extérieur. C'était un geste issu de ses nombreuses heures passées en opérations d'entretien dans les vastes sous-sols du Seireitei. Le Shinigami de la quatrième division, technicien chevronné et habile médecin, ne fut pas long à confirmer la solidité du matériau spirituel. Reculant de quelques pas, il s'avoua incapable d'imaginer ce qui avait pu être assez tranchant, solide et puissant pour obtenir ce type de dégât.<p>

« Je ferais mieux de me remettre en route », se sermonna-t-il, souhaitant plus que jamais qu'un de ses supérieurs fût là pour l'obliger à se concentrer sur la tâche en cours. Il reprit sa traversée de la zone périlleuse avec la ferme résolution de ne plus se laisser distraire. Il progressa à pas de loup, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. De pans de murs effondrés en rochers éclatés, de pylônes brisés en colline sableuse dont le flanc offrait une relative protection, il avançait.

Lorsque le premier signe d'une découverte potentiellement dangereuse s'annonça, la première réaction d'Hanatarô fut de froncer le nez, sous l'effet du dégoût. L'air était lourd de l'odeur métallique du sang.  
>« Quoi que ce soit, faites que ce soit mort, s'il vous plaît », pria-t-il, avec ferveur.<p>

Quelques enjambées précautionneuses plus loin, il se figea. Le sable avait pris une couleur vermeille, au rouge si profond qu'il en était noir. Au milieu de cette tache sombre, gisait un Arrancar au corps horriblement mutilé.  
>Hanatarô se pencha prudemment. Les deux mains posées sur les cuisses, il inspecta les blessures d'un œil professionnel.<br>« Oh, la chance est avec moi ! », s'écria-t-il dans un murmure joyeux.

Rassuré, il oublia toute notion de prudence et examina avec curiosité le cadavre. L'Arrancar n'avait pas été décapité. Il ne rejoindrait pas l'après-vie.  
>« Hum, peut-être que celui qui l'a battu n'était pas un Shinigami ? », supposa Hanatarô.<p>

En tout cas, le Hollow n'avait pas été jugé. Il ferait bientôt partie du désert blanc. Il servirait de pâture aux autres animaux qui erraient ici. Hanatarô eut un frisson. Le mode de subsistance des Hollows ressemblait trop à du cannibalisme à son goût et la silhouette qu'il avait sous les yeux avait trop de caractéristiques humaines pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Les traits de son visage s'étaient crispés dans un sourire triste au moment de la mort. Il était tombé sur le dos, la tête tournée de profil. Son œil gauche béait sur son trou de Hollow, son œil droit était grand ouvert. Qu'avait-il vu avant de mourir ?

Hanatarô en éprouva un singulier malaise. « Avec un air pareil, j'ai du mal à croire que c'était une bête féroce et maléfique », conclut-il. Intrigué, il suivit des yeux le regard de l'Arrancar. Et brusquement, l'endroit où il se trouvait et les dangers qu'il recelait lui revinrent brusquement à l'esprit. À quelques mètres de lui, aussi silencieux que petit, un Hollow se tenait debout et le regardait.

« Ah ! cria Hanatarô, en sursautant de frayeur.  
>— Quoi ? demanda le Hollow, d'une voix curieusement enfantine.<br>— Un Hollow ! hurla Hanatarô, proprement paniqué.  
>— Un Hollow ?! », fit à son tour la bestiole, imitant parfaitement l'air alarmé du Shinigami. « Où ça ? », demanda-t-elle, en se retournant et en tournant la tête dans toutes les directions.<p>

Trop effrayé pour noter l'incohérence du comportement du Menos, Hanatarô jeta un regard sur son sabre, pendu à sa hanche, évaluant ses chances. Il secoua la tête avec désespoir. Ses talents en combat étaient quasi-inexistants.

« Fukutaichô, c'était vraiment méchant de m'avoir laissé tout seul. Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas me défendre », geignit-il, abandonnant tout effort de murmure.

« Ze vois rien. T'es sûr ? »

L'innocent zézaiement du Hollow prit Hanatarô au dépourvu. Stupéfié, le Shinigami refoula son premier élan de panique. Le Hollow lui faisait de nouveau face. Il ne l'avait toujours pas attaqué. C'était étrange. Hanatarô examina plus attentivement ce qu'il avait devant lui. Le Hollow était vraiment petit. Il n'émanait de lui aucune sorte d'avidité. C'était encore plus étrange. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un Hollow ordinaire. Il portait un masque sur la tête qui semblait brisé et laissait passer des touffes de cheveux vert-émeraude qui encadraient son visage. Car la chose avait un visage, un visage poupin qui plus est, réalisa Hanatarô, et pour tout dire, cela avait tout l'air d'un bébé, avec son regard plein de candeur et ses petits pieds potelés dépassant à peine de sa tunique trop large.

« Euh... Tu n'es pas un Hollow ? s'enquit Hanatarô, peu sûr de lui.  
>— Je suis Nell, affirma le supposé bébé, avec fierté.<br>— Nell, répéta Hanatarô, estomaqué.  
>— Et toi, qui tu es ? demanda la dénommée Nell.<br>— Septième siège Hanatarô Yamada, chef de la quatorzième section de la quatrième division de l'armée royale des Shinigamis, s'identifia Hanatarô, en prenant automatiquement un ton officiel.  
>— T'es un Shinigami ? Tu veux tuer Nell ? »<p>

S'il n'en était pas déjà persuadé, la question alarmée de l'enfançonne et ses deux beaux yeux agrandis sous l'effet de l'horreur auraient suffi à convaincre Hanatarô que le minuscule Hollow était aussi inoffensif et aussi démuni que lui.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est rattraper le capitaine Kuchiki. Il est encore parti sans moi, se plaignit-il.  
>— Alors, tu vas pas tuer Nell ?<br>— Non, je suis médecin. Si tu es blessée, je peux même te soigner.  
>— J'ai rien du tout. Itsugo m'a protégée.<br>— Itsugo ?  
>— Mais vous allez la fermer, oui !? Je m'entends même plus... ouille... penser ! », entendirent hurler Hanatarô et Nell, de derrière un pan de mur effondré.<p>

La voix se tut, dans un effroyable bruit de régurgitations d'humeurs visqueuses, suivies par une toux déchirante, puis par un halètement lourd et pénible.  
>Nell se rapprocha d'Hanatarô qui, lui-même, n'avait pas l'air très rassuré.<p>

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre en vie, chuchota-t-il, comme s'il était encore temps de cacher leurs présences.  
>— Oui, confirma Nell.<br>— Tu sais qui c'est ?  
>— Oui, répondit Nell.<br>— Il est dangereux ?  
>— Oui, assura Nell.<br>— Je crois qu'il est blessé.  
>— Oui, garantit Nell.<br>— Ah, putain ! jura l'inconnu. Vos gueules ! »

Hanatarô jeta un regard alarmé par-dessus son épaule puis redirigea son attention vers sa petite compagne.

« Il nous entend, rapporta-t-il, comme pour se l'entendre confirmer.  
>— Oui, fut d'accord Nell.<br>— On dirait qu'il ne peut pas bouger. Pourquoi il n'a pas été achevé comme celui-là ? demanda Hanatarô, en désignant l'Arrancar à terre. Tu sais qui l'a battu ?  
>— Itsugo, mais après, celui-là, il a voulu le tuer », répondit Nell, montrant du doigt à son tour le corps sans vie gisant près d'eux. « Et Itsugo, il s'est mis en colère. Il était pas content du tout. Il a dit qu'il pouvait plus combattre, alors qu'il fallait pas le tuer, renseigna Nell.<br>— Ça ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais. Istugo... Tu veux dire Ichigo ?  
>— Oui, oui, Itsugo, acquiesça Nell, ravie.<br>— Eh, les marioles ! Ramenez vos fesses ici ! Que je vous fasse... taire moi-même, grogna l'irrité.  
>— Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce serait très prudent », conféra Hanatarô avec la bambine.<p>

Nell secoua la tête avec véhémence pour signifier qu'elle était du même avis.

« Bordel... Dès que... je suis rétabli... je... je... j-j... »

Hanatarô et Nell entendirent la voix indignée s'éteindre dans un murmure douloureux.

« O-on... On ferait peut-être bien... d'aller voir ? proposa Hanatarô, avec hésitation.  
>— Tu veux le soigner ?<br>— Cela fait partie de ma mission, mais... Il a pas l'air commode. J'hésite. D'un autre côté, Ichigo l'a laissé en vie, alors je crois que... Euh, tu viens avec moi ? »

Hanatarô jeta un regard plein d'espoir sur Nell. Celle-ci lui retourna son regard, puis hocha gravement la tête. Hanatarô lui tendit naturellement la main. Il sentit la paume de l'enfant se glisser contre la sienne, et il referma ses doigts sur les siens. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent précautionneusement vers l'endroit d'où était venue la voix.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Grimmjow. Les deux imbéciles pensaient peut-être qu'ils étaient silencieux, mais il pouvait entendre sans difficulté le crissement de leurs pieds sur les cristaux de sable, le souffle de leurs respirations, et prenait note des marques distinctives de leurs pressions spirituelles. Ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans son champ de vision, pourtant il aurait pu prédire avec une précision remarquable l'endroit où ils allaient poser leurs pieds. Il pouvait presque deviner les pensées qui s'agitaient dans leurs petites cervelles. Ils le croyaient inoffensif, trop blessé pour pouvoir les menacer.

En cet instant, Grimmjow avait conscience de son ascendance animale plus qu'à aucun autre moment. Tous ses instincts félins s'étaient réveillés avec une acuité jamais encore égalée. Il était sensible à la moindre odeur, il entendait le moindre bruit, mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était affaibli, son instinct de survie était le plus aiguisé de tous.

Plus les deux inconscients s'approchaient, plus la panthère en Grimmjow s'excitait. Elle parlait à ses sens plus que jamais, comme si elle était une entité vivante en lui.  
>Tapie dans un coin de son esprit, à l'affût, Pantera grondait de façon menaçante. Le museau entre les pattes avant, les oreilles aux aguets, prête à bondir, elle parvenait difficilement à lutter contre son instinct qui lui dictait d'attaquer le danger potentiel sans attendre, ou de le fuir.<br>Rester sans bouger devenait insupportable. L'âme féline de Grimmjow anticipait l'assaut, envoyant des images qui s'insinuaient dans ses pensées rationnelles : l'élan qui détendrait ses muscles, le grondement qui naîtrait de son poitrail et roulerait dans sa gueule grande ouverte, ses babines qui se retrousseraient sur ses crocs, prêts à happer... Ses griffes s'enfonceraient dans les chairs, ses mâchoires claqueraient d'un grand coup sur un cou exposé, les os craqueraient dans un bruit sec, ses canines déchireraient les artères, et le sang giclerait sur sa langue et coulerait dans sa gorge, en rigoles onctueuses et infiniment savoureuses...

Grimmjow frissonna, régna sur ses instincts et fit le mort. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, près, très près de lui.

« Ah, là, là ! C'est incroyable qu'il soit encore en vie avec toutes ces blessures, entendit-il dire par celui qu'il identifia comme le Shinigami.  
>— P'têt qu'il est mort ? demanda la voix fluette qu'il avait reconnu être celle du mouflet qui s'était attaché à Kurosaki.<br>— Hum, il a l'air d'avoir perdu connaissance », fit le premier.

Aux bruits de froissements textiles et à un vague mouvement d'air, Grimmjow devina que le Shinigami se courbait sur lui. La pression spirituelle du soldat des armées royales de la Soul Society était toujours aussi faible. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'élever pour se défendre. Il ne soupçonnait pas la ruse, et allait tomber droit dans son piège. « _Bouffon !_ », se dit Grimmjow. Le Shinigami se penchait sur lui à tel point que Grimmjow sentait ses mains effleurer son torse. Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras et...

« Bouh ! », rugit-il, en happant entre ses doigts crochus la trachée de son soi-disant sauveur et en le tirant ainsi d'une poigne de fer jusqu'à hauteur de son visage, sans réel effort.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
>͡~-͡~<br>(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
>) ͜ , (<br>( _ Ж _ )  
>! = !<p>

Hanatarô se retrouva allongé de tout son long sur l'Arrancar, et fut obligé de plonger son regard dans deux yeux turquoise à la profondeur envoûtante. Il cligna des yeux, chercha à déglutir. Ses mains attrapèrent le poignet de son agresseur et tirèrent, inutilement. Il se glaça d'effroi lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur sadique qui surnageait à la surface des deux mirettes malicieuses.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! », s'esclaffa Grimmjow devant la tête du petit gnome. Mais son rire moqueur se termina dans un cri de douleur. : « Ah !... Ouille ! ».

Hanatarô se rappela alors que l'Arrancar était censé être mal en point. Un bref instant, il y trouva une raison d'espérer. Pourtant, les plaies qu'il avait remarquées sur la poitrine de son agresseur ne semblaient pas le gêner outre mesure, si on considérait qu'il était étalé sur ces mêmes blessures et que même si l'Arrancar blessé en souffrait, il ne desserrait pas sa griffe sur lui.  
>Hanatarô connaissait plusieurs personnes qui étaient capables d'ignorer leur douleur quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir et, promptement, il vit sa dernière heure arriver.<p>

« Alors, ça existe, des Shinigamis avec un vœu de mort ? railla le Hollow.  
>— Ourgl, gargouilla Hanatarô.<br>— Lâche-le ! Lâche-le ! », réclama Nell, tout en se mettant prudemment à distance.

Grimmjow se disait qu'il serait plus sage de briser le cou de sa victime sans attendre, ou plutôt, Pantera insistait rudement. Mais sa proie était si faible. Quel risque y avait-il pour qu'elle se dégage de son emprise ?  
>Le destin du Shinigami dépendait uniquement de sa décision. Une simple pression, et sa vie serait terminée. Tant que Grimmjow s'y refusait, il vivait. Cette sensation était exaltante. La puissance coulait de nouveau dans ses veines, et l'Arrancar n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner le délice de cette impression. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'exulter au dépend de son futur repas.<p>

« On dirait bien que t'as sous-estimé l'instinct de survie d'un Arrancar, Shinigami.  
>— Ourgl, continua de baragouiner Hanatarô.<br>— T'aurais mieux fait de pas t'approcher. Tu vois, mes blessures m'empêchent de bouger. Mais ce problème va bientôt être réglé. Je vais te bouffer, Shinigami.  
>— Mmm, gémit Hanatarô.<br>— Putain ! Dire que je vais devoir la vie à un abruti de Shinigami trop stupide pour ne pas tomber dans un piège pareil.  
>— Argl.<br>— Comment t'as fait pour rester en vie, jusqu'ici ? T'es un laissé pour compte ? Tu vaux même pas la peine que les autres s'occupent de ton cas ? C'est ça ?  
>— Argl.<br>— Enfin, moi, ça m'arrange. Quoique, je sais pas si tu vas y suffire. J'suis salement amoché. Salaud de Kurosaki. Si t'as des regrets, t'as qu'à t'en prendre à lui. S'il m'avait pas laissé en vie, t'en serais pas là, toi non plus. »

Grimmjow avait beau lui parler, Hanatarô n'avait aucun moyen de répondre, car il avait le larynx complètement compressé par la prise impitoyable de l'Arrancar.  
>« <em>Mais je ne crois pas que cela ait une grande importance. Ce n'est comme si ce que j'ai à dire l'intéresse vraiment <em>» se faisait une raison Hanatarô. Il luttait pour laisser passer l'oxygène dont ses poumons réclamaient si urgemment l'apport. Les yeux exorbités et larmoyants, il avait cessé de s'agiter et attendait son funeste destin. « _Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, cette mission au Hueco Mundo _», allait être sa dernière pensée.

« Méchant ! Méchant ! Lâche-le ! Vilain... Vilaine tête bleue toute moche et toute horrible ! », hurla Nell, de son côté.

Grimmjow eut un sourire narquois et détacha son regard de celui d'Hanatarô pour fixer des yeux le Hollow immature qui se trémoussait à ras de terre, à plusieurs mètres de lui.

« T'es trop jeune pour savoir de quoi tu parles, mon chaton, et mon nom est Grimmjow Jaggerjack.  
>— Je suis pas un chaton, je suis Nell !<br>— Quand j'en aurais fini avec la grenouille, là, c'est toi qu'y passe, prévint Grimmjow.  
>— Nell est trop petite pour être mangée.<br>— T'as pas tord, vermisseau, mais je vais pas faire le difficile », grommela Grimmjow.

En toute honnêteté, en dépit des désirs de Pantera, Grimmjow ne se réjouissait pas vraiment à l'idée de dévorer le Shinigami, pas plus que le petit Hollow. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de manger d'âme depuis qu'il avait évolué en Arrancar, et tuer de cette façon, à présent qu'il était un guerrier, et plus seulement un Adjuchas bestial mené par ses instincts, allait à l'encontre du curieux sens de l'honneur qu'il s'était forgé.  
>Prouver sa force, vaincre avec bravoure, défaire un ennemi en combat singulier, était ce qu'il aimait et recherchait. Malheureusement, ses blessures étaient trop graves et incapacitantes. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il ne se régénérait pas. Il avait cruellement besoin d'un surplus d'énergie pour activer le processus de guérison commun à tous les Hollows et Arrancars.<p>

Comme si Nell avait senti son hésitation, elle pointa du doigt le Shinigami et dit :

« Hana, il pourrait t'aider. Il a dit qu'il pouvait soigner Nell si elle était blessée.  
>— C'est un guérisseur ? », s'étonna Grimmjow.<p>

L'information pénétra dans le cerveau du blessé, et il en saisit tous les avantages. Vu la faiblesse de la pression spirituelle du Shinigami, s'il le mangeait, il récupérerait à peine suffisamment pour bouger convenablement. Par contre, si le médecin le soignait, il serait pratiquement remis à neuf.  
>Cependant, Grimmjow n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il retourna son attention vers son prisonnier à moitié étouffé et l'évalua avec méfiance.<p>

« C'est vrai ?  
>— Mmm, confirma Hanatarô.<br>— Tu peux me soigner ?  
>— Mmm, marmonna Hanatarô, en essayant d'hocher la tête affirmativement avec toute la conviction dont il était capable, dans sa situation.<br>— Alors, écoute bien. On va conclure un marché, toi et moi. Tu me soignes, et t'as la vie sauve. Ça marche ?  
>— Mmm, acquiesça Hanatarô, soulagé.<br>— Pas d'entourloupes ?  
>— Mmmm ! protesta Hanatarô de sa bonne foi.<br>— Si je te relâche, tu vas pas t'enfuir ?  
>— Mmmm ! répéta Hanatarô, en s'escrimant à secouer négativement la tête avec véhémence.<br>— Si tu me mens, gare à toi, menaça Grimmjow. C'est pas pour rien que je suis l'espada de la Mort par la destruction. J'en connais tous les secrets, toutes les façons. »

Le regard de l'Arrancar s'était fait hypnotique. Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton. Hanatarô ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de son visage. Puis, il sentit les doigts bouger sur son cou, le forçant à tourner la tête pour écouter la suite.  
>Grimmjow amena sa bouche à son oreille. Il continua de lui parler en chuchotant. Ses lèvres frôlaient de temps en temps son pavillon auditif. Cette présence légère sur sa peau, comme une caresse, multipliait paradoxalement la terreur qu'Hanatarô ressentait en entendant les paroles que l'Arrancar prononçait.<p>

« Si tu me mens, dès que je serais rétabli, je te traquerai où que tu te trouves et je te réduirai lentement en bouillie, un membre après l'autre, un organe après l'autre. Je finirai par le buste. T'as une idée du temps qu'on peut vivre tant que le cœur bat encore et irrigue le cerveau ? Si je m'y prends bien, ça peut durer des heures. J'aurai engourdi la plupart de tes sens. Tu sentiras plus que la douleur. Quand on est comme ça, tous les nerfs sont excités et le cerveau croit encore qu'il a des membres à commander. Tu sentiras la douleur et tu voudras être mort, mais, tu pourras rien y faire. Tu voudras t'enfuir mais t'auras plus d'bras, plus d'jambes. Tu voudras me supplier de te tuer mais t'auras plus d'langue. T'auras plus d'nez, plus d'oreilles, plus rien... Rien que ton cœur qui bat encore, et encore, et encore... Tu saisis ?  
>— Ourgl. Yurl mmmm, assura Hanatarô, frénétiquement.<br>— Bien. »

Dès que Grimmjow le relâcha, Hanatarô roula à terre. Trop choqué pour bouger, il resta un moment sur le dos, crachant et toussant. Sa respiration reprise, il retrouva un peu de sang froid et crapahuta à reculons, pour mettre de la distance entre lui et l'Arrancar.

« Oye ! », fit Grimmjow.

Hanatarô continua de reculer.

« J'te dis d'arrêter », ordonna Grimmjow.

Hanatarô recula encore.

« Eh ! J't'ai laissé la vie sauve pour que tu me soignes. Soigne-moi ! »

Les menaces de mort de Grimmjow s'il ne s'exécutait pas ne suffirent pas à empêcher Hanatarô de reculer. Bien au contraire, celles-ci ne le persuadèrent que d'une chose : que l'Arrancar était un prédateur cruel, implacable, brutal, et probablement un peu fou.

« C'est que... Pardonnez-moi, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de dangereux, monsieur Jaggerjack. Q-Qu'allez-vous faire si je vous soigne ?  
>— Partir à la chasse de Kurosaki. »<p>

À force de reculer Hanatarô avait atteint l'endroit où se trouvait Nell. Lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de Grimmjow, il resta un instant sans réagir. Des images d'effroyables tortures défilaient dans son esprit. Puis, il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et regarda Nell. Elle fit non de la tête. Hanatarô n'eut besoin de rien de plus pour être convaincu. Il n'était pas question qu'il remît sur pied un ennemi qui s'en prendrait ensuite à Ichigo. Avec un peu de chance, l'Arrancar mourrait de ses blessures ou sous les crocs du premier Hollow qui passerait par là. Ni une, ni deux, Nell et Hanatarô tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent en courant.

« Merde ! Moi et ma grande gueule », râla Grimmjow en laissant retomber sa tête sur le sable. « Putain, faudrait que j'apprenne à mentir », soupira-t-il, en refermant les yeux.

ϾϿ  
>Ω¨Ω<p>

**fin de la première partie**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.<br>Le prochain chapitre sera : **Question de survie**. J'ai bien peur qu'Hanatarô et Nell ne soient pas encore sortis d'affaire...

Comme je l'ai dit dans l'introduction, je n'ai que quelques vagues idées de scènes pour cette fic. J'avance un peu à l'aveugle. Mais j'ai eu envie de publier le premier chapitre parce que c'est bientôt Noël ! Pardonnez-moi si la suite se fait attendre.

En fait, je suis en train d'écrire une autre histoire (Un sang bleu à la onzième) qui demande de revenir souvent sur l'intrigue pour être sûr que tout se ficelle bien. Alors, j'ai commencé "La panthère, la grenouille et le vermisseau" pour me changer les idées. Quand je reviens sur "Un sang bleu à la onzième", j'ai l'esprit tout neuf et je vois mieux les défauts de l'histoire...

Bon, passez de joyeuses fêtes de Noël et de fin d'années. Salut !


	2. 3 Question de survie

Bonne année à tous et toutes !

Et sans plus attendre, place à la suite des aventures de Hanatarô, Grimmjow et Nell :

* * *

><p><strong>3 . Question de survie<strong>

Nell et Hanatarô venaient d'échapper à Grimmjow. Mais ils avaient l'impression qu'ils ne mettraient jamais assez de distance entre eux et lui. Ils couraient donc à perdre haleine, sans se soucier de ce qu'il y avait devant. Ce fut une erreur stratégique, car Grimmjow n'était pas le seul Hollow à avoir participé aux combats qui avaient eu lieu dans cette zone, et Hanatarô oubliait que ce n'était pas une mais deux présences spirituelles qu'il y avait détecté. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir dépassé le corps de Nnoitra, les deux fuyards se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec sa fracción, Tesla, sérieusement blessé, mais toujours en vie.

« Ah ! cria Hanatarô en stoppant net.  
>— Ah ! l'imita Nell.<br>— Toi ! cracha Tesla, en avisant le petit Arrancar.  
>— M-moi ? fit Nell, d'une toute petite voix.<br>— Tout est arrivé par ta faute. Sans toi, Nnoitra-sama serait toujours en vie. Moi, Tesla, sa seule et unique fracción, je jure de te tuer en son nom. »

Tesla bouillait d'une rage intérieure. Jusqu'à la fin, il n'avait eu aucun droit à tenter d'éveiller l'intérêt de son seigneur. Nnoitra était tombé sans un regard pour lui. Tout n'avait jamais été que pour _elle_.

Tesla, loyal, fidèle et dévoué serviteur en dépit d'autre chose, avait espéré jusqu'au bout une reconnaissance de son maître qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Mais peu lui importait, à présent. Ce n'était pas pour obtenir son respect qu'il avait suivi Nnoitra, et il avait fini par admettre sa réelle valeur. C'était par admiration, parce qu'il avait été ce que lui n'avait pas pu devenir. L'espada numéro cinq avait été belliqueux, puissant, avide, incisif... Et pour se rapprocher de lui un peu, juste un peu, Tesla finirait ce que son maître avait désiré avec ardeur. Il éliminerait Neliel tu Oderschvank, même si elle était dans un état si pathétique.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il fut confronté, non pas à la précédente tercera espada, dans sa version infantile et terrorisée, mais au Shinigami qui s'était placé devant elle, comme pour la défendre.

« Écarte-toi. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en ai, prévint Tesla.  
>— Oh, je... Je sais qu'entre Hollows vous vous... beurk... », grimaça Hanatarô, sans cacher son dégoût. « Mais vous pouvez peut-être faire une exception, monsieur Tesla ? En plus, vous avez l'air d'une gentille... personne... Si on omet le fait que vous êtes un Arrancar et le... sabre que vous brandissez... Euh... Vous ne ferez pas de mal à un bébé, quand même ? », demanda Hanatarô, pris de doutes.<br>— C'est un Arrancar.  
>— Non ! Nell n'est pas un Arrancar. Nell est Nell ! se récria le petit Hollow, avec véhémence.<br>— Vous voyez ? C'est juste Nell, insista Hanatarô. Je viens de faire sa connaissance, mais je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne vous fera pas de mal. Si c'est un Arrancar, ce n'est encore qu'un bébé Arrancar.  
>— Les Hollows deviennent Arrancars. Ils ne connaissent pas l'enfance, objecta Tesla.<br>— Ah, bon ? Mais, elle a l'air d'un bébé. Vous êtes sûr ? »

Tesla haussa un sourcil interloqué. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un être dégageant aussi peu d'hostilité. À tel point qu'en cours de route, il en avait perdu sa hargne et s'était mis à faire la conversation ! Il retrouva rapidement sa résolution.

« Écarte-toi, ou je te tue aussi, dit-il, en choisissant une garde plus menaçante.  
>— Ah ! Euh... D'accord. Vous êtes du genre obstiné, à ce que je vois. Mais... Oh, mais vous saignez ! Vous êtes blessé, ça tombe bien... Enfin je veux dire... évidemment que ce n'est pas bien si vous avez mal... Mais ce qui est bien, c'est que je suis médecin. Je peux vous soigner. Vous voulez que je vous soigne ?<br>— Hein ? »

C'était la spécialité d'Hanatarô de noyer son auditoire dans un flot verbal. Il utilisait cette technique de manière inconsciente mais cela fonctionnait chaque fois à merveille. Une seule exception : lorsqu'il s'adressait au seigneur Kuchiki. L'aristocrate ne l'écoutait jamais et agissait toujours avec lui comme si le fait qu'il soit là ou non ne changeait absolument rien. Hormis, donc, le capitaine de la sixième division, il pouvait distraire n'importe qui en l'abreuvant de pensées et d'exclamations diverses, passant de la légèreté à l'horreur, de l'indignation offusquée à la politesse servile, sans sourciller une seconde.

Pendant que Tesla analysait la menace que représentait ce curieux adversaire, Hanatarô, lui, se pencha vers Nell.

« Pst ! Pst ! Nell, chuchota-t-il, enfuis-toi. Vite !  
>— Mais, et toi ?<br>— Euh... Moi, j-je vais le retenir. »

Le cœur d'Hanatarô était rempli de crainte, mais sa résolution était prise. Nell lui adressa un bref regard incrédule, et prit la poudre d'escampette sans demander son reste. « _Un jour, mon bon cœur me perdra »_, se dit Hanatarô, en protégeant la fuite de l'enfant Hollow. Il se retrouva désespérément seul devant Tesla, mais il n'arrivait pas à regretter sa décision. La petite Nell avait un air d'innocence qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était sorti d'affaire, et il jugea, pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, que sa dernière heure était venue.

« Fukutaichô, pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tout seul ? gémit-il, en s'armant de son sabre, appelant à lui toutes les images de courage que les actions d'Ichigo lui avait inspirées.  
>— Tu vas te battre pour <em>elle<em> ? s'étonna Tesla.  
>— P-Pas si vous avez la b-bonté de changer d'avis à son sujet, bégaya Hanatarô, tout à coup effrayé de sa propre audace.<br>— Prépare-toi à mourir, alors ! », clama Tesla, en s'élançant vers le Shinigami.

Au premier coup, Hanatarô se retrouva sans surprise expulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Flanqué à terre, il était malgré cela tout heureux de ne pas avoir lâché son sabre, dressé devant lui pour faire bouclier. Cet instant de bonheur ne dura pas, car dans la demi-seconde qui suivit, son épée lui fut arrachée des mains par un second et violent coup sur le plat de la lame, et son arme s'envola hors de son atteinte. Alors, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à mourir.

ϾϿ  
>Ω¨Ω<p>

Le cri que poussa son adversaire surprit tellement Hanatarô qu'il rouvrit les paupières. Ce n'était pas le cri que pousserait un guerrier lors de son assaut final. Ce n'était pas le cri d'un vainqueur. Ce n'était pas non plus un cri de fureur. C'était une exclamation de totale stupeur, qui s'interrompit dans un cri d'agonie.  
>Hanatarô vit du sang couler de la bouche de l'Arrancar, puis il suivit des yeux le mouvement des deux mains gantées de noir de Tesla, qui relâcha son sabre pour saisir la lame d'une épée enfoncée dans son ventre.<p>

Le temps s'immobilisa. Ce que Hanatarô voyait était incompréhensible. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas reconnaître cette lame au profil unique, ornée en son centre d'une jauge noire. L'épée qui transperçait le ventre de l'Arrancar était la sienne !

Enfin, Tesla tomba à genoux, une expression d'intense incrédulité figée sur le visage, et le temps reprit son cours.

« Besoin d'aide, Shinigami ? »

Surpris par l'interpellation venue de derrière, Hanatarô sauta nerveusement sur ses pieds et se retourna.

« Qu... qu... qu... ?! », s'exclama-t-il, piteusement.

L'esprit en déroute, Hanatarô peinait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Son regard allait de l'auteur de la remarque ironique au sabre planté dans l'estomac de Tesla, pour revenir vers celui que tout désignait comme son sauveur, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.  
>Ce dernier se tenait debout, le dos appuyé contre ce qui restait d'un mur, le bras gauche enveloppant précautionneusement son torse. Il suait à grosses gouttes. Malgré son rictus supérieur et sa posture nonchalante, on s'apercevait rapidement qu'il ne tenait sur ses jambes que par pure obstination.<p>

Nell était à ses côtés.

« J'suis allée le chercher », dit-elle, en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle avait fait une bêtise ou si elle avait eu une bonne idée.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Les raisons pour lesquelles Grimmjow avait accédé à la requête de Nell n'avaient sans doute rien à voir avec une quelconque envie de faire une bonne action mais, ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction que le Shinigami eut lorsque celui-ci eut recouvré ses esprits.

Hanatarô leva les bras au ciel et s'écria, sous le coup de la plus évidente des infortunes : « Mais qu'avez-vous fait, monsieur Jaggerjack ?! »

De façon bien compréhensible, Grimmjow prit la mouche. Cependant, épuisé par son récent effort, il ne put que tousser lamentablement, avant de souffler d'une voix éraillée et mourante : « J't'ai sauvé la vie, crétin ! »

Sans l'écouter, Hanatarô s'était pris la tête entre les mains et courait de droite et de gauche devant Tesla, en gémissant, affolé : « Aaah, c'est la catastrophe ! ».

Grimmjow et Nell se regardèrent, perdus l'un comme l'autre devant l'attitude inexplicable du Shinigami. Finalement, Hanatarô s'approcha de Tesla, toujours agenouillé sur le sol, puis il dégagea son sabre du ventre de l' Arrancar. Il se tourna ensuite vers Grimmjow et agita l'arme, en martelant les mots suivants de façon fataliste : « Et voilà ! Regardez. »

Alors qu'Hanatarô désignait le torse de Tesla d'un signe évasif de son épée, Grimmjow et Nell virent non seulement qu'il n'y avait pas de blessure à l'endroit où la lame s'était figée plus tôt, mais que ses autres plaies disparaissaient rapidement.

« T'as un zanpakutô qui guérit ?! », s'époumona Grimmjow, sans en croire ses yeux. « Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Pendant que Grimmjow essayait d'appréhender l'idée sacrilège qu'un sabre normalement fait pour tuer pouvait guérir, Tesla, lui, revenait progressivement à lui. Son chagrin, sa déception, sa colère se concentraient maintenant sur Hanatarô qui persistait, contre toute raison, à lui refuser sa vengeance – en commençant par refuser obstinément de mourir.

Ce que Grimmjow lut dans le regard borgne de la fracción n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

« Bordel ! Reste pas là comme ça, abruti d'Shinigami ! Amène-toi et guéris-moi, si tu veux pas qu'on périsse tous ! », hurla-t-il à Hanatarô.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
>͡~-͡~<br>(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
>) ͜ , (<br>( _ Ж _ )  
>! = !<p>

Grimmjow n'en menait pas large.

Être blessé au Hueco Mundo, c'était déclarer à tous sa faiblesse : cela faisait de vous une proie facile. Être blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger, c'était avouer sa défaite ; c'était laisser venir à vous la mort, dans la plus honteuse des indignités. Pour un Arrancar, c'était intolérable. Ce que Kurosaki n'avait pas compris en lui sauvant la vie et en le laissant là, sans abri ni espoir de soins, c'était que Grimmjow avait été réduit à l'état de nourriture. Le moindre Hollow en quête de puissance aurait pu se repaître de son corps et de son énergie sans qu'il soit en mesure de faire plus que de se débattre.

Lorsque la petite Nell était revenue le chercher en criant à tue-tête qu'il devait sauver Hanatarô, le premier geste de Grimmjow avait été de l'attraper afin de la manger toute crue. Geignante et larmoyante, la demi-portion avait, contre toute attente, et sans avertissement préalable, craché copieusement sur la plus grave de ses blessures. Il avait bien failli lui tordre le cou. Cependant, la douleur cuisante qui l'avait immobilisé jusqu'alors s'était apaisée. Il avait pu se relever. Cela l'avait convaincu qu'il était dans son intérêt d'aider les deux zouaves.

Malheureusement, le trajet et le jet de sabre avaient suffi pour épuiser jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de force qu'il avait récupérée grâce à l'étonnante, et écœurante, capacité cicatrisante de la salive de Nell. Il n'était pas en condition de se défendre si Tesla l'attaquait maintenant, et il était évident que ni Nell ni Hanatarô n'avaient la possibilité de le faire non plus.

À bout de résistance, Grimmjow s'écroula comme une masse sur le sol, tout de suite après sa mise en garde.

« Ah, monsieur Jaggerjack ! s'écria Hanatarô. Vous n'auriez pas dû bouger autant : vous avez aggravé vos blessures !  
>— Si j'ai dû bouger, c'était pour venir à ton secours, crétin ! », rappela Grimmjow, en relevant la tête.<p>

Le cœur lui manqua lorsqu'il vit Hanatarô remiser inconséquemment son épée dans son fourreau et se précipiter vers lui, sans plus se préoccuper de Tesla.

« Le sabre ! Lui laisse pas son arme, triple buse ! Ramasse son... Cough ! Cough ! »

Le sage et vital conseil de Grimmjow se perdit dans les affres d'une toux souffreteuse. Interloqué, ses yeux sortant de leurs orbites, il contempla l'être improbable qui revenait vers lui en courant, et il se demanda, non pour la première fois, quel genre de Shinigami Hanatarô était. De l'avis de Grimmjow, qu'on soit médecin ou non, le B. A. BA pour survivre en temps de guerre, c'était de ne jamais laisser une arme à portée de main d'un ennemi, même si ce dernier avait été mis à terre.

Inconscient du risque, ou simplement distrait, Hanatarô, lui, n'écoutait plus que son bon cœur. Il devait la vie à l'Arrancar, et le fait que ce dernier avait failli la lui ravir un moment plus tôt était, pour l'instant, complètement oublié.

Tesla se relevait. Le temps pressait. Dès qu'Hanatarô fut parvenu à sa hauteur et qu'il put atteindre son fourreau, Grimmjow se saisit de la poignée du sabre du Shinigami. Puis, il dégagea la lame en repoussant rudement du pied le petit médecin, avant d'enfoncer le zanpakutô dans l'une de ses multiples plaies.

« Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, monsieur Jaggerjack ! Ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller si fort ! se récria Hanatarô, lorsqu'il eut retrouvé l'équilibre.  
>— Mais tu vas arrêter de crier, oui ? Et tourne pas le dos à ton ennemi, abruti ! T'as aucun instinct de survie, ou quoi ?!<br>— Oh ! Que je suis bête ! Vous avez raison, monsieur Jaggerjack. »

Hanatarô se retourna juste à temps pour voir Tesla bondir, armé de son sabre.

« Waah ! », cria-t-il encore, évitant de justesse l'assaut de l'Arrancar.

Tesla darda sur lui une pupille dont la lueur se remplissait de colère. Ses traits, qui pouvaient être si doux, et son regard, si clair, s'étaient durcis, assombris. La fureur l'aveuglait , comme le bandeau qui recouvrait l'orbite vide de son œil droit, qu'il avait sacrifié en tribut à son maître, il y avait bien longtemps. Devant lui, se trouvait le nouvel objet de sa haine, l'obstacle qui retardait l'assouvissement de la vengeance qu'il voulait exercer en hommage à son seigneur.

Pendant ce temps, Grimmjow, ayant retiré le singulier zanpakutô de son épaule, constatait que certaines de ses blessures se refermaient. Cependant, Pantera n'était toujours pas revenue sous sa forme de sabre. Il la sentait toujours en lui, agitée et affamée.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ! », appela à l'aide Hanatarô.

Grimmjow jeta un œil vers lui. Le petit Shinigami faisait de son mieux pour éviter les coups. Il n'y arrivait pas trop mal, à vrai dire. Ses mouvements étaient tellement erratiques qu'il avait le chic pour bondir là où Tesla ne l'attendait pas, ce qui énervait de plus en plus la fracción.

« J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Distrais-le !  
>— Mais, mais, mais, mais...<br>— Continue comme ça, tu t'en tires très bien, décréta Grimmjow.  
>— Waaaaaah ! », hurla Hanatarô en s'accroupissant, les mains sur la tête, dans une tentative, miraculeusement réussie, d'échapper à la décapitation.<p>

Emporté par son élan, Tesla avait fait un tour sur lui-même et se remettait prudemment en garde, essayant de régner sur ses émotions. Qu'avait donc de si spécial ce Shinigami pour tenir en échec ses assauts, alors qu'il n'était même pas armé ? s'avisait-il.

Hanatarô, lui, se relevait doucement, et fixait craintivement l'Arrancar qui le dévisageait de son œil unique comme s'il voulait le démonter, morceau par morceau.

« Vous n'êtes pas gentil du tout de me laisser tout faire, monsieur Jaggerjack ! », se plaignit le Shinigami. Ganju, lui, il ne me m'aurait jamais laissé tout seul.  
>— Ouais, ben, ton Ganju, il est pas là, alors débrouille-toi ! », râla Grimmjow.<p>

Grimmjow n'avait aucune idée de l'identité du dénommé Ganju, et il s'en moquait, car il avait d'autres soucis.  
>Visiblement, le sabre avait une puissance de guérison limitée. Une jauge se remplissait de rouge lorsqu'il absorbait les blessures. Elle s'était obstinément stabilisée à moitié, et le pouvoir de la lame ne faisait plus effet sur lui. Pour soigner ses autres blessures et retrouver un minimum de mobilité, il allait devoir recourir à des moyens plus traditionnels. Il devait donc gagner du temps.<br>Or, il soupçonnait que le sabre d'Hanatarô, dans son état actuel, ne ferait que soigner leur actuel ennemi au lieu de le blesser. Il ne servirait à rien de le rendre à son propriétaire pour qu'il puisse se défendre.

Heureusement, Tesla était essoufflé et prolongeait sa pause. Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, lui non plus, jugeait Grimmjow. Les gestes de la fracción étaient ralentis, ce qui avait permis à Hanatarô d'éviter ses attaques, d'autant plus que la petite taille du Shinigami faisait de lui une cible difficile à atteindre, et sa nervosité, une proie aux mouvements imprévisibles. Cependant, compter sur le hasard avait ses limites, et s'il voulait que le médecin vive quelques minutes de plus, un ou deux conseils ne seraient pas superflus.

« Balance-moi ton sac, ça t'alourdit », réclama-t-il.

Hanatarô s'exécuta sagement.

« Pourquoi t'utilises pas ton fourreau ? suggéra encore Grimmjow, étonné de s'apercevoir que tel n'avait pas été le cas jusqu'ici.  
>— Mon fourreau ? Pourquoi faire ? demanda Hanatarô, en considérant sa hanche d'un œil aussi vide que l'étui qui y pendait.<br>— Mais pour parer ! », hurla Grimmjow, sidéré. « Et quitte pas ton ennemi des yeux », rappela-t-il, pour faire bonne mesure.

Le visage d'Hanatarô s'éclaira.

« Oh ! Merci, monsieur Jaggerjack », remercia-t-il en s'enchantant de l'idée, perdant un temps précieux.

Il se saisit de son fourreau et le brandit devant lui comme un talisman grâce auquel il pourrait obtenir la victoire... juste à temps pour recevoir le nouveau coup que Tesla lui portait ! Galvanisé par cette parade inattendue, l'Arrancar entreprit de briser la défense du Shinigami avec acharnement. S'arc-boutant des deux mains sur son fourreau et des deux pieds sur le sol, Hanatarô reculait pourtant sous ces assauts forcenés.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ! pleurnicha-t-il. Cela ne marche pas du tout.  
>— Tiens bon ! grogna Grimmjow, affairé à présent à panser la blessure qu'il avait reçue à l'abdomen, grâce au contenu de la besace d'Hanatarô.<p>

Il se soignait le plus vite possible, vérifiant de temps à autre le déroulement de la bataille, mais malgré sa diligence, les événements se précipitaient.

Un coup bien placé, et Hanatarô se retrouva bientôt l'heureux possesseur de deux moitiés de fourreau, devant un Arrancar prêt à asséner le coup de grâce.

« Waaaaaaaah ! », cria le Shinigami, mortifié en constatant le pauvre état de son seul moyen de survie.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour le brave Hanatarô. Paniqué, il lança au petit bonheur la chance les restes de son fourreau vers Tesla, dans le fol espoir de le ralentir, et, jetant aux orties le bon sens le plus élémentaire, il tourna les talons pour s'enfuir aussi vite que possible.

« IMBÉCILE ! gronda Grimmjow. LUI TOURNE PAS LE DOS, QUE J'TAI DIS !

Le petit Shinigami ne dut sa survie qu'à sa maladresse. Le grondement d'alarme de Grimmjow se répercuta dans le désert et l'effraya presqu'autant que les intentions meurtrières de son poursuivant : il trébucha. Il évita, par conséquent, le coup que Tesla allait lui porter, et s'affala de tout son long, face contre terre.

« Ouch ! fit le jeune Shinigami imprudent.

— À GAUCHE ! »

Le ton plein de commandement de Grimmjow convainquit Hanatarô de l'urgence qu'il y avait à s'exécuter. Il roula sur sa gauche comme un automate. Le coup de Tesla finit dans la poussière en lui rasant l'épaule, emportant un morceau de son uniforme.

« GYAAAH ! », s'écria Hanatarô, persuadé de sa fin imminente.

Tesla hurla d'exaspération, puis il releva son sabre et se prépara de nouveau à l'abattre, avec une force démultipliée par la frustration.

« À DROITE ! »

Dans un état second, Hanatarô roula à sa droite. Cette fois-ci, la violence du coup de Tesla fut telle que sa lame se planta dans le sol, à l'endroit même où le Shinigami avait été.

« Hiiiiiii ! », frémit celui-ci, ayant encore échappé de peu au coup fatal.

« DEBOUT ! COURS ! »

Hanatarô ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Profitant du temps que prit Tesla à dégager son épée du sol, il se remit sur ses jambes et mit une bonne distance entre lui et l'Arrancar qui voulait sa mort si rageusement.

« Ah », exhala Grimmjow, mentalement épuisé au seul spectacle des efforts d'Hanatarô pour rester en vie, ce qui relevait du miracle. Pour une raison étrange, il se sentait soulagé. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Shinigami ? »

Grimmjow ne se sentait pas encore très vaillant, et Pantera n'était toujours pas revenue. Mais l'énergie qu'il avait récupérée devrait suffire pour une fracción qui, apparemment, ne pouvait plus, elle non plus, passer en resurrección. Grimmjow se leva et prépara un cero.

Tout à la poursuite du Shinigami, Tesla ne vit pas le coup venir, et quand il le sentit, il était trop tard. Il fut fauché par un rai d'énergie bleue et concentrée, avant d'avoir rejoint celui sur lequel il avait fini par concentrer toute sa haine.

Gisant sur le sable, la fracción abaissa ses paupières. Il acceptait sa défaite. Il avait perdu son dernier combat comme il avait perdu celui que son maître l'avait chargé de conclure. L'intervention d'un tiers avait sauvé son adversaire d'une mort certaine(1). La victoire qu'il avait voulu offrir à son seigneur lui avait été refusée, une dernière fois.  
>Alors que son esprit se dissolvait dans des limbes où rien de sa conscience n'existerait plus jamais, il songea avec amertume à l'ironie de son destin.<p>

ϾϿ  
>Ω¨Ω<p>

Grimmjow profita autant qu'il put du silence et de la tranquillité qu'amena la mort de Tesla. Mais, comme toutes les accalmies, celle-ci ne serait que momentanée. Hanatarô reprenait laborieusement son souffle, après avoir failli mourir de peur, et mourir tout court.

Toujours debout et encore d'aplomb malgré l'énergie dépensée dans sa dernière attaque, l'espada numéro six observait, non sans s'alarmer, les signes du retour de l'affabilité chez le Shinigami.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack, vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Une nouvelle fois ! s'émerveilla Hanatarô en avançant vers lui, prêt à s'enticher pour de bon de son nouvel héro.  
>— Va surtout pas t'imaginer des choses. J'ai besoin de toi en vie pour l'instant, c'est tout, clarifia Grimmjow en reculant de concert, ayant à cœur de bien faire voir l'écœurement qu'il ressentait à une telle idée.<br>— Oh, mais je n'ai rien imaginé du tout, rétorqua Hanatarô, sans se formaliser. J'ai bien entendu vos instructions et, sans vous, c'en était fini de moi ! Belle épitaphe : "Hanatarô Yamada, perdu corps et âme dans les sables du Hueco Mundo". Brrr... N'est-ce pas que j'ai raison, Nell ? »

Là-dessus, Hanatarô s'interrompit, étonné du silence qui lui répondit. Même Grimmjow s'interrogea : où était passée Nell ? Aucun d'eux ne s'était aperçu de son absence durant la bataille.

Hanatarô fureta de tous côtés, les yeux agrandis par l'angoisse, et se retourna bientôt vers Grimmjow avec un air d'affolement généralisé.

« Mon dieu, monsieur Jaggerjack, la petite Nell a disparu. Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Exaspéré, Grimmjow soupira et s'imagina, un bref et lumineux instant, envoyer un cero sur l'irritant, bruyant et remuant personnage. Puis, il se fit une raison : il était loin d'être rétabli et avait besoin de ses talents de guérisseur. Il tint pourtant à préciser :

« Comment ça, "nous" ? Y a pas de "nous", Shinigami. Juste moi, qui peux te réduire en bouillie quand ça me chante, et toi, qu'à la vie sauve parce que je le veux bien. »

Évidemment, il fallut qu'Hanatarô interprétât de travers ce qu'il venait de dire.

« C'est absolument vrai, reprit le naïf Shinigami. Je vous dois la vie, monsieur Jaggerjack, et que vous soyez un Arrancar n'y change rien : désormais, je suis votre débiteur, et votre ami... si l'amitié d'un être comme moi, un incapable qui ne peut même pas se défendre seul contre un malheureux Arrancar blessé est acceptable pour vous ! Je...  
>— Holà... Stop ! Du calme ! se récria Grimmjow, les poils de la nuque hérissés d'horreur. Un : j'ai pas d'ami, et j'ai pas l'intention d'en avoir jamais, alors te triture pas la cervelle sur la valeur de ta misérable existence. Deux, tu vas m'aider parce que t'as pas d'autre choix. »<p>

Grimmjow respira un bon grand coup pour se calmer. À présent que le silence était revenu autour d'eux, ils entendaient plus clairement les déflagrations cinglantes des explosions spirituelles qui marquaient le duel de titans qui avait lieu au loin. L'Arrancar qui autrefois avait été panthère leva le menton, dans une mimique quasi animale, le regard cherchant à percer l'horizon. Yammy combattait encore. L'air vibrait sous les forces phénoménales qu'il affrontait.

« Depuis que vous autres, Shinigamis, avaient débarqué, vous n'avez fait que massacrer tous les Arrancars que vous avez rencontrés, sans aucun discernement. Vous comprenez rien. C'est notre présence qui maintient les Hollows à carreau. Alors maintenant qu'on se fait rare, les Hollows vont rappliquer, et vu comment t'es doué, t'as aucune chance de survivre seul plus de quelques minutes. »

Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que toute une horde surgisse de la dépression dunaire la plus proche, Hanatarô s'était soudain figé, ce qui amusa grandement Grimmjow. La malicieuse panthère continua, accentuant sa grimace :

« Et dernier point, il me reste bien assez de forces pour te tuer de ma propre main ! Alors, te fais pas d'illusions : t'es même pas mon obligé, t'es tout juste ma boniche. Tu fais c'que j'te dis, quand j'te l'dis, sinon tu meurs. C'est tout. »

Curieusement, Hanatarô hocha la tête et se rapprocha encore de l'Arrancar comme si ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait rassuré.

« Je comprends, monsieur Jaggerjack. Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je veux bien être votre serviteur le temps de mon séjour au Hueco Mundo. C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire. Vous savez, en fait, cela ne me changera pas beaucoup de mes journées à la Soul Society. Vous pouvez pas vous imaginez comment on est traité par ceux de la onzième, nous, les Shinigamis de la quatrième division... »

Ce fut là que Grimmjow s'aperçut qu'à moins de presser la pointe de son sabre sur le cœur du Shinigami, d'étreindre entre ses griffes sa gorge, ou de l'asphyxier sous la violence de sa pression spirituelle, il lui était désormais impossible de terroriser Hanatarô par de simples menaces. Pour une raison difficile à saisir, Hanatarô n'était plus sensible à son aura dangereuse et semblait, dorénavant, considérer sa mission en territoire hostile, avec pour toute compagnie un de ses ennemis, comme un simple parcours de santé.  
>Cependant, Grimmjow avait ses propres objectifs. Il remit pour plus tard les explications sur ce revirement incompréhensible et rendit à Hanatarô sa besace, en pointant du doigt l'état délabré des pansements sur son torse.<p>

Hanatarô continua de bavarder avec insouciance, tout en rafistolant les quelques bandages dont certains bouts s'étaient épris de liberté lors de sa lutte pour rester en vie.

« ...Une fois, il m'ont carrément laissé aux mains des envahisseurs qui s'étaient introduits dans le Seireitei. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Ichigo et Ganju... »

Les anecdotes d'Hanatarô sur ses aventures à la Soul Society semblaient intarissables. Grimmjow retint seulement la confirmation que le Shinigami était un admirateur de Kurosaki. Mais une question le travaillait depuis un moment. Il profita de rendre le sabre d'Hanatarô pour la poser.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, quand la jauge est remplie entièrement ?  
>— Quand sa jauge est complètement rouge, mon Hisagomaru fait une chose formidable, s'enthousiasma aussitôt Hanatarô. Même vous, vous n'en croiriez pas vos yeux ! Mais j'ai rarement l'occasion de m'en servir. Et je ne peux le faire qu'une fois. Ce n'est pas très pratique, comme arme... Mais il paraît qu'on en a pas vraiment besoin, nous, à la quatrième. Enfin, ce sont ceux des autres divisions qui le disent... »<p>

Alors qu'Hanatarô dissertait à nouveau sur les vicissitudes de sa vie de soldat dans les armées royales, Grimmjow, lui, avait entrepris une inspection systématique des alentours. Il avait noté qu'Hanatarô n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question. Si c'était par prudence, le Shinigami cachait bien son jeu.  
>Après avoir retrouvé avec joie les deux parties de son fourreau dispersées dans le sable, Hanatarô s'était mis à le suivre scrupuleusement. Grimmjow l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite et s'étonnait de ne sentir aucun reproche dans sa voix : le Shinigami était si évidemment maltraité par certains de ses collègues ! Pourtant, il racontait tout cela comme si tout était bien à sa place et que la vie ne pouvait être meilleure. Grimmjow, lui, n'aurait jamais pu se satisfaire d'une telle situation. Hanatarô le surprenait. Même ses griefs, quand il en faisait, avaient quelque chose de pur. Sa naïveté et sa gentillesse lui rappelaient la femme, Orihime. Ce fut ainsi qu'un plan germa dans son esprit.<p>

« … Nous, à la quatrième division », coassait son étrange compagnon, dans un rythme ininterrompu et monotone, « nous nous chargeons de toutes les tâches dont les autres ne veulent pas, alors, vous pensez bien, j'ai l'habitude d'être traité en serviteur... »

Bientôt, le Shinigami se tut, intrigué par le manège de l'Arrancar.

« Que cherchons-nous, monsieur Jaggerjack ? », demanda-t-il, au bout d'un moment.

Grimmjow s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face, un air de brusque réalisation sur le visage.

« **JE** CHERCHE... hum », fit-il plus doucement, embarrassé, « la mioche...  
>— Oh, c'est vrai : Nell ! Savez-vous où elle a bien pu aller ?<br>— Abruti ! Tu crois que si j'le savais, je chercherais où ce fichu vermisseau a pu se terrer ?  
>— Suis-je bête ! Que diriez-vous de l'appeler, monsieur Jaggerjack ? Ce serait plus simple. »<p>

Et, sur cette dernière proposition horrifique, Hanatarô, sous les yeux ahuris de Grimmjow, mit les mains en porte-voix et hurla à pleins poumons :

« NELL ! NELL ! Oùùùù eeeees-tuuuu ? »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva bâillonné par la main de Grimmjow qui, alarmé, jetait des regards inquiets à la ronde.

« Mais ça va pas ! Tu vas ameuter tous les Hollows à la ronde à crier comme ça. Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire. »

Grimmjow était bien fatigué. Blessé, sale, accompagné d'un Shinigami guérisseur qui était plus une nuisance qu'un avantage, le sixième espada maudissait Kurosaki qui avait raté l'occasion de l'achever et l'obligeait ainsi à vivre un véritable enfer. Pantera grondait furieusement et rêvait de planter ses crocs dans la chair fraîche du dieu de la mort à défaut de l'humain. Au milieu de cette confusion, Grimmjow se demandait bien pourquoi il s'embêtait encore. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ni l'absence de discernement ou la trop grande excitation d'Hanatarô, ni les récriminations de Pantera, ne pouvaient le convaincre de profiter de l'innocence flagrante du curieux personnage qui se tenait à ses côtés.  
>Autre problème : Nell. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas purement et simplement refoulé l'avorton pleurnichard qui s'était rué sur lui en criant à qui mieux mieux : "A l'aide ! À l'aide !". Et pourquoi essayait-il maintenant de la retrouver ?<br>Grimmjow se raccrochait froidement à la logique : il était blessé et avait besoin de leur aide. Rétabli, il s'assurerait de passer ses nerfs sur Kurosaki.

« T'as pas intérêt à être mort, Kurosaki », murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
>͡~-͡~<br>(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
>) ͜ , (<br>( _ Ж _ )  
>! = !<p>

**fin du chapitre 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>

(1) Il s'agit du combat de Tesla contre Ichigo, où Kenpachi est intervenu.

NdA : Le zanpakutô de Hanatarô  
>Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu le zanpakutô de Hanatarô dans le manga, mais je me suis rappelée l'avoir vu dans l'encyclopédie illustrée des Shinigamis, dans la version animée.<br>Donc, c'est ce dont je me suis servie dans cette fic. A priori, son pouvoir de guérison est actif même sous sa forme de base, et sa forme libérée, le shikai, s'obtient en remplissant la jauge, située sur le côté de sa lame, par l'absorption de blessures.  
>Si ce n'est pas le cas, pardonnez-moi cette erreur, car ce mode de fonctionnement convient très bien à la fic.<p>

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre, (qui pour l'instant est squelettique, alors : patience, patience), s'intitulera : <strong>Alliance, ou prise d'otage ?<strong>

Je termine en remerciant tous les visiteurs discrets, les lecteurs silencieux, et ceux plus hardis qui prévoient dès le premier chapitre de suivre cette histoire. Merci beaucoup. Et j'envoie une chaude pensée à l'auteur de ma première review. Hé oui, j'en attends d'autres ! À vos claviers, fans d'Hanatarô !


	3. 4 Alliance, ou prise d'otage ?

Naru : merci ! C'est vrai que ça change un peu. Pourtant, quand on y pense, je trouve la paire Grimmjow/Hanatarô irrésistible. Et si on y ajoute Nell... Alors là, ça peut faire des étincelles.

Bon, quant à ta question, j'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé au yaoi en commençant la fic. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Mais forcément, en amatrice du genre, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit depuis, car la situation prête à de nombreuses possibilités.

Alors que vais-je faire ? En fait, dès fois, cela me fatigue d'écrire du yaoi. « Hérésie ! », vas-tu t'écrier, toi qui adores cela. Mais entre lire, et écrire, il y a une grande différence. Et cela n'a l'air de rien, mais tisser des sentiments dans une intrigue amoureuse, parsemée ou non de scènes érotiques, et bien, c'est difficile ! Parfois, la simplicité de l'amitié est bien agréable, et toute aussi forte.

Comme j'écris cette fic pour me changer les idées pendant que je ficelle l'intrigue d'une autre, tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une intrigue compliquée dans celle-ci. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire du lemon juste pour faire du lemon. Je suis plus à l'aise quand il y a des sentiments, de la romance, des complications et des aventures.

La réponse est donc : c'est peu probable, à moins que mon humeur change et que les personnages de cette histoire évoluent différemment (oui, les personnages d'une fic ont leur volonté propre). Mais j'en serais la première étonnée !

Hum...

Beaucoup de mots pour dire : "P'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non !" *-*

* * *

><p><strong>4 . Alliance, ou prise d'otage ?<strong>

La première fois que Nell avait assisté à un combat du sixième espada, elle avait rapidement appris que l'endroit le plus sûr pour éviter les répercutions du déchaînement du bleuté électrisé se trouvait en hauteur. Elle se rappelait également une certaine attaque perdue : être en hauteur ne suffisait pas à vous préserver lorsque, concentré sur son adversaire, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne se préoccupait plus de ceux qui l'entouraient, alliés ou simples spectateurs.  
>Et cette fois-ci, son Itsugo ne viendrait pas la protéger, Nell ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Aussi, elle avait choisi soigneusement la tour au sommet de laquelle elle s'était réfugiée au cas où les choses prendraient une mauvaise tournure.<p>

La colonne sur laquelle elle s'était juchée était creuse. C'était peut-être un immense garde-manger pour stocker de quoi domestiquer des Menos grande, c'était peut-être une tour de guet où un observateur pouvait surveiller les alentours sans être vu... Nell ne s'était pas posé la question. Ce qui comptait, c'était que l'étage supérieur avait été rasé, à l'exception d'un pan de mur. Cela lui fournissait un point de vue idéal pour admirer le spectacle qui se déroulait en bas, en même temps qu'une protection derrière laquelle s'abriter si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Du haut de son perchoir, ce fut avec une curiosité non dénuée de malice qu'elle observa la lutte qui opposait la fraccion de Nnoitra contre l'équipe bancale qu'elle avait imprudemment formée, à savoir, un Shinigami et un Arrancar, ennemis mortels depuis l'origine des temps.

Au début, le combat prit la forme des jeux qui l'enchantaient lorsque ses deux joviaux amis, Pesche et Dondochakka, essayaient de la distraire avec la participation de leur animal familier, Bawabawa.  
>La façon de courir d'Hanatarô, tout en sautillements et en cris qui habillèrent de gaieté les terres nues du Hueco Mundo, lui plut beaucoup. Elle battit des mains à chacune de ses esquives incroyables, ponctua d'exclamations ravies ses hurlements horrifiés et applaudit lorsqu'il détala à toutes jambes. Vraiment, elle fut heureuse que son nouvel ami Shinigami eût la chance de pouvoir s'amuser autant.<p>

Puis, le grondement de Grimmjow la terrifia. L'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus était rétabli. Il rejoignait la partie, et la menace qui pesait sur leurs vies revenait au premier plan de son esprit, plus réelle que jamais. Seulement, Nell ne sut plus si le danger provenait de Tesla ou bien de Grimmjow lui-même.

Un seul coup d'œil vers l'espada énervé, et ce fut la mort qu'elle trouva. La mort pour tous ceux qui le défierait, la mort pour tous ceux qui le gênerait.  
>Ensuite, le combat ne ressembla plus à un jeu, pour Nell. Hanatarô luttait pour sa vie, et elle s'attendait à le voir mourir à chaque fois que Tesla abattait son épée. Les ordres hurlés par Grimmjow arrivèrent à ses oreilles comme des ultimatums.<p>

Lorsque Nell vit Grimmjow se lever avec la même lenteur farouche que celle d'un prédateur ayant repéré sa proie, elle se recula instinctivement derrière la seule paroi encore debout en haut de la tour. Mais à ce moment-là, sa curiosité l'emportait encore sur sa frayeur. Elle se risqua à tendre le cou pour jeter un cou d'œil craintif par-dessus la lisière du mur.  
>Elle aperçut alors la bouche de l'Arrancar se plisser en un rictus mauvais. Elle se souvint de ce sourire hideux, dirigé sur Ichigo. C'était une vision annonçant la douleur et le sang, les cris et les os broyés, et surtout le plaisir qu'il prendrait à orchestrer ce concert de souffrances.<br>Elle se mit à trembler, incertaine sur lequel d'entre eux Grimmjow déverserait sa folie cruelle : Tesla, Hanatarô, elle ou bien tous les trois à la fois ? Puis, la boule de lumière bleue qui dansait au creux de ses griffes attira son regard. Aux yeux de Nell, l'énergie du cero qui se concentrait dans la paume de l'Arrancar semblait pouvoir avaler le monde.

Sans l'appui d'aucun de ses amis, jamais Nell ne s'était sentie plus perdue, petite, et misérable. La peur, la vraie peur, l'attrapa toute entière. Elle s'accroupit derrière son mur, les mains sur la tête, sanglotante, et gémissant sans relâche : « Itsugo, Itsugo, Itsugo... ».

Mais son sauveur n'apparut pas. Grimmjow lâcha son cero et la tour trembla sur ses bases lorsque l'explosion retentit. Nell se recroquevilla et n'émit plus un son.

Le calme revenu, elle refusa obstinément de relever la tête et de sortir de sa cachette. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la réalité. Elle craignait de découvrir que non seulement la fraccion de Nnoitra était morte, mais aussi que le gentil Shinigami avait succombé sous les coups du féroce espada. Elle resta terrée en haut de la tour, collée à son mur.

Au bout d'un temps incertain, elle entendit enfin la voix d'Hanatarô. Grand fut son soulagement de le savoir en vie. Mais il ne fut pas question qu'elle se montrât, car Grimmjow avait l'air en colère, et toujours aussi fou. Cependant, peu à peu, elle se laissa bercer par le babillage rassurant d'Hanatarô. Alors, lorsqu'il l'appela à tue-tête, elle était déjà rassurée. Son « Nell, où es-tu ?! » la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et elle sortit de derrière son pan de mur, prête à s'élancer dans la sécurité de ses bras. Ce fut à cet instant-là qu'elle se figea sous le coup de l'horreur absolue devant la scène qui cristallisait toutes ses peurs.

Au beau milieu du champ de bataille, l'horrible Grimmjow essayait d'étouffer le gentil Shinigami !

Nell se mordit les doigts de désespoir. Qu'avait-elle fait ? En voulant aider Hanatarô, elle l'avait exposé à une menace plus terrible encore que celle d'un Tesla blessé et revanchard.

« Nell est désolée, Hana ! », commença-t-elle par pleurnicher.

Hanatarô n'était pas Ichigo. Hanatarô n'était pas fort. Pourtant, il l'avait protégée. Nell prit sa décision. Elle renifla vigoureusement, essuya ses joues pleines de larmes avec le dos de ses mains, agrippa les pans de sa tunique et serra les poings.

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

Plongé dans ses réflexions apitoyées, Grimmjow bâillonnait toujours Hanatarô, lorsqu'il eut conscience que, des hauteurs du ciel, un danger imminent fondait sur eux. Il leva la tête pour prendre connaissance de la menace : de premier abord, un objet non identifié qui fondait sur lui à toute allure en poussant un cri strident.

« HANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Grimmjow, stupéfait, dévisagea le bébé Nell qui arrivait sur lui la tête la première, les bras le long du corps, les yeux en pleurs et la morve au nez, un véritable obus, miaulant, dégoulinant et chevelu, un cauchemar vert à vous soulever le cœur. Un frisson de répulsion coursa le long de son échine, avant qu'il ne s'avise qu'il serait plus efficace de se mettre hors de la course de l'avorton plutôt que d'en être dégoûté. Cette brève paralysie fut sa première erreur.

Grimmjow apprit donc que le vermisseau n'était pas aussi inoffensif qu'il le paraissait et fit connaissance avec l'une des attaques favorite de Nell : le plongeon à vitesse supersonique ! Il la reçut en pleine poitrine.  
>Le choc lui coupa le souffle et la surprise fut telle qu'il s'accrocha instinctivement à la première chose venue, en l'occurrence le chétif Hanatarô, qu'il agrippa de plus belle.<br>Grimmjow réalisa sa deuxième erreur avec une confusion horrifiée lorsque ses pieds décollèrent du sol : le poids plume du Shinigami ne pouvait pas lui servir d'enclume !

Le sixième espada, craint par beaucoup pour ses instincts belliqueux, sa force indomptable et son absence de pitié, se retrouva donc éjecté de l'endroit où il se tenait sur un rudimentaire "coup de boule" exécuté par un Arrancar miniature, tenant serré contre lui un Shinigami, adoubé serviteur, toujours aussi inutile.

Le temps qu'il resta en l'air, Grimmjow en avait pris son parti. Lorsqu'il se fracassa le dos contre le seul élément solide et résistant d'une structure délabrée, il s'y attendait. Les chances pour qu'il atterrisse sur une pente de sable douce et moelleuse n'étaient pas de son côté.  
>Et lorsqu'Hanatarô s'avachit dans ses bras au point qu'il lui fallut le soutenir, il ne s'en contraria pas. Il y avait fort à parier que la force de l'impact avec ce damné mur fît perdre connaissance au frêle Shinigami, même alors que ses abdominaux lui eussent servi si <em>obligeamment<em> de coussinet et que ses côtes malmenées en ressentissent encore les effets.

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de se demander quelle allait être sa prochaine mésaventure, qu'il recevait déjà une grêle de coups, donnée par les petits poings crispés de Nell qui s'abattaient sans discontinuer sur lui, avec fureur et désespoir.

« Méchant ! Méchant ! Relâche Hanatarô », réclamait-elle, bouffie de rage et de pleurs.

Ce que fit Grimmjow avec le plus grand empressement, avant de s'affaler sur le sol, essayant piteusement de reprendre son souffle sans tousser ni cracher, parce que certaines de ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes dans cette dernière aventure et lui faisaient mal lorsqu'il respirait trop fort.

« T'es complètement tarée ! Qu'est-ce que t'as cru faire ? », dit-il enfin, lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment calmé.

Nell lui jeta un regard courroucé tout en continuant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est à dire traîner le corps inerte d'Hanatarô à une distance qu'elle estimait être celle de la sécurité.

Grimmjow roula des yeux. L'aplomb de Nell le dépassait. C'était elle qui était en colère ? Après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire subir ?! Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'il allait faire du mal au Shinigami ? _« Quelle idiote ! »,_ se dit-il... avant de se rendre compte avec horreur, que oui, c'était ce qu'on était en droit d'attendre normalement d'un soldat de l'armée rassemblée par Aizen, puissant espada de surcroît.  
>C'était déjà pathétique qu'il ait été épargné par celui qui l'avait vaincu, mais son image de marque en prendrait un coup si on savait que lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, symbolisant la mort par la destruction, avait sauvé la vie d'un pitoyable Shinigami. Grimmjow en aurait rougi de honte, si sa physiologie d'Arrancar le lui avait permis.<p>

Son amour-propre, plus blessé que son corps, se rebella violemment, d'autant plus qu'il vit ce qui n'était à ses yeux qu'un minuscule vermisseau se placer devant ce qui était à peine plus qu'un têtard, et pointer sur lui un doigt vengeur, comme si cela avait le pouvoir de l'effrayer. _« Ah ah ah ! »,_ se moqua-t-il devant le tableau que ces deux êtres si faibles formaient.

« Si jamais tu t'en prends à Nell ou à Hana, Nell va... Nell va...  
>— Tu vas me tambouriner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? compléta Grimmjow, narquois, ayant retrouvé son effronterie.<br>— Nell va appeler Itsugo ! », explosa la môme avec assurance, comme si ces mots avaient le pouvoir de faire venir entre ses mains un gran rey cero à la puissance dévastatrice.

Ce fut ainsi que Grimmjow, une nouvelle fois estomaqué par l'aplomb de Nell, perdit la bataille avec le bout'chou qui se trémoussait à ras de terre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'excentricité de Nell rendait Grimmjow bouche bée : _« quel Hollow qui se respecte s'acoquinerait avec un humain, Kurosaki entre tous, en plus ?! »_ Et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que les solutions de Nell à ses problèmes allaient au delà de toute raison : _« quel Hollow sensé aurait l'idée d'appeler un Arrancar pour voler au secours d'un Shinigami, moi entre tous, en plus ?! »_

Mais parler de Kurosaki comme s'il personnifiait le croquemitaine de tous les Arrancars, tout cela parce que l'humain avait battu Grimmjow une fois, rien qu'une fois ?! Voilà qui dépassait la mesure. Grimmjow n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand n'était-il plus le monstre qui faisait régner la terreur dans le cœur des humains et imposait l'effroi parmi ses congénères ?_ « Vous verrez tous, quand je serais rétabli »_,se promettait-il, avec une hargne renouvelée, alors que la faiblesse induite pas ses blessures, et l'humiliation de sa défaite récente, menaçaient de le reprendre.

Comme à chaque fois depuis que Grimmjow avait échoué à lui faire reprendre son état de sabre, Pantera profita de son affaiblissement pour se faire entendre. Dans un coin de sa tête, la panthère dodelina et ronronna doucement, pleine d'indulgence pour l'Arrancar immature.

_« Tais-toi, toi ! Pourquoi tu ronronnes ?! »_, s'interposa Grimmjow, après une tentative ratée d'ignorer cette partie de lui.

Les émotions animales de Grimmjow le déconcertaient plus que tout. La pétulance de Nell, son aplomb phénoménal, sa fragilité flagrante, tout cela gagnait sur les instincts agressifs de son âme féline et titillait son côté protecteur.

Un nouveau coup d'œil sur l'air résolu de la gamine, qui continuait de protéger de son corps, haut comme trois pommes, Hanatarô, plongé dans l'inconscience, et quelques fussent ses efforts, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de réaliser ce qui se passait en lui.

L'attaque surprise de Nell ne lui avait pas déplu ! Demi-portion ou pas, c'était toujours un Arrancar, et elle venait de démontrer le courage d'une guerrière. Si Nell avait représenté une réelle menace, sans doute Pantera réagirait-elle différemment, mais Nell n'était qu'un petit bout qui les avait appelés à l'aide, alors l'animal la considérait à présent comme si elle était une des leurs. Grimmjow sut que Pantera ne réclamerait plus jamais Nell pour retrouver sa puissance. Maintenant, au contraire, le félin désirait protéger la petite Arrancar.

« De mieux en mieux, râla Grimmjow, parce qu'il réalisait qu'en l'état actuel des choses il se laissait influencer par l'instinct bestial de son sabre. Vivement que je sois complètement retapé ! »

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
>͡~-͡~<br>(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
>) ͜ , (<br>( _ Ж _ )  
>! = !<p>

Étendu à même le sol, dans une attitude de totale impuissance et d'humiliation, Grimmjow tentait de retrouver ses esprits pour reprendre suffisamment de contrôle sur les événements. Un vermisseau, une grenouille, et une panthère, même si celle-ci représentait sa part animale, ne le feraient pas tourner en bourrique !

Il avait conscience du regard de Nell, qui l'observait avec méfiance et confusion. Bientôt, il fut alerté par une deuxième paire d'yeux fixés sur lui.

_« Bien ! Au diable Kurosaki et les plans compliqués. Le foutu médecin est réveillé. Je le force à me guérir, je le tue, et on en parlera plus ! »_

Réjoui par ce projet savoureux sur lequel lui et Pantera tombaient enfin d'accord, Grimmjow s'assit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller ses douloureuses blessures.

« Ah ! », cria Hanatarô.

Grimmjow, stupéfait, vit des larmes couler sur les joues du Shinigami.

« Quoi, encore ? soupira l'Arrancar.  
>— Vous êtes vivant ! lui fit Hanatarô, tout sourire.<br>— Bien sûr q...  
>— À vous voir étendu là, sans bouger, j'ai cru que vous étiez mort. Ah, quelle peur vous m'avez faite ! », l'interrompit le simplet.<p>

_« Bon ! Je le fais me guérir, et ensuite je le tue »_, se convainquit de nouveau Grimmjow.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, pendant que vous dormiez, j'ai tout expliqué à Nell », continuait Hanatarô.

_« Nous sommes en guerre ! Qui dormirait en plein milieu d'une guerre ? Je ne dormais pas, je déprimais ! »_, se récria Grimmjow, avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas vraiment mieux pour redorer son blason. Mais même s'il avait voulu éclaircir le quiproquo, il ne put que se taire, car Hanatarô s'approcha de lui sans interrompre une seconde le fil de son discours, suivi de près par une Nell récalcitrante.

« Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur, elle ne vous attaquera plus. N'est-ce pas, Nell ? fit Hanatarô, en incitant du regard la soudain bien timide Nell à poursuivre.  
>— Voui », acquiesça la gamine en hochant la tête, tout en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, « Nell a compris que ce n'était pas gentil d'attaquer quelqu'un déjà blessé qui ne pouvait pas se défendre.<br>— Et...  
>— Et qu'il fallait privilégier la discussion plutôt que la violence.<br>— Et...  
>— Et qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.<br>— Et...  
>— Nell vous demande pardon, Monsieur Jaggerjack, d'avoir cru que vous faisiez du mal à Hanatarô et de vous avoir attaqué sur une présomption incorrecte. »<p>

Éberlué, Grimmjow regardait la petite Nell qui, les mains derrière le dos, se tortillait d'embarras en proférant des excuses qui puaient à plein nez les mots d'emprunts du Shinigami. Hanatarô, lui, paraissait tout fier de son élève. Quand avait-il eu l'occasion de faire la leçon à la gamine ?

_« Peut-être que je me suis endormi, en fait ? »_, se demanda Grimmjow, alors que la tête lui tournait légèrement. _« Peut-être que je dors toujours et que je suis en train de rêver ?... Non, impossible que j'imagine moi-même tout ce déballage de moralités écœurantes. T'en dis quoi, Pantera ? »_

« Groaar ! »

_« Woh ! Tout doux ma belle, j'suis d'ton côté, tu sais ? Bon, on est tous les deux d'accord, je dors pas. Et moi aussi, il me tape sur le système. Voilà qu'il donne des leçons d'éducation à la petite N... au vermisseau ! C'est une Arrancar, c'est pas une sacro-sainte humaine ou une bon dieu d'Shinigami ! "Attaque d'abord, explique-toi ensuite", c'est tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir pour survivre, nous. Dès qu'il m'aura soigné, il est mort ! Encore un peu de patience, juste un tout petit peu de patience_._ »_

« Groaar ! »

Le deuxième grondement impatienté de Grimmjow alarma Hanatarô.

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ? s'enquit-il, incertain. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

_« Non, tout va bien », _ironisa Grimmjow, intérieurement. _« Je suis traité comme une pauvre chose qui peut s'effrayer des attaques d'un Arrancar miniature, je viens de recevoir des excuses de ce même Arrancar comme si j'étais un foutu __**humain**__, et la panthère ne rêve que de planter ses crocs dans le seul type qui peut me sortir de ce cauchemar ! »_

« Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ? se contenta-t-il de demander, avec une intonation faussée.  
>— Vous grondez, monsieur Jaggerjack. »<p>

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Grimmjow s'aperçut que son esprit félin faisait bien plus qu'affleurer. La preuve ? C'était Pantera qui s'exprimait par sa bouche. Lui, il en était réduit à soliloquer au lieu de râler à tout va comme à son habitude, et il tenait de véritables conversations avec l'animal dans sa tête. _« Les choses peuvent-elles aller plus mal ? _», conclut-il, avec désespoir. Il retomba sur le dos comme une masse sur le sol et soupira : « Bordel ! T'occupes et soigne-moi ».

ϾϿ  
>Ω¨Ω<p>

Agenouillé à même le sable, Hanatarô se penchait sur Grimmjow et s'occupait de ses blessures. Il était silencieux, pour une fois. Son esprit était entièrement dévoué à sa mission : guérir. Suivant son exemple, Nell, assise non loin, se tenait muette.

Grimmjow se disait que le Shinigami ne payait vraiment pas de mine. Il avait les cheveux plats, coiffés sans aucune recherche ; des yeux trop grands pour un visage si fin ; mais le pire était cet air de continuelle apathie qu'il portait sur lui.  
>Parfois, quand même, une lueur de vie traversait ses prunelles. <em>« Comme lorsqu'il parle à Nell »<em>, songea Grimmjow. Il prenait alors un air doux et tendre. _« Ou bien comme quand il m'abreuve de remerciements »_, se rappela Grimmjow, avec réticence. Dans ces moments-là, il y avait une certaine passion dans ses propos, une volonté véhémente de le convaincre de sa sincérité et de sa gratitude.  
>Mais lorsqu'il restait immobile et ne disait plus rien, comme maintenant, l'ennui était ce qui caractérisait le mieux Hanatarô.<p>

Donc, alors que le Shinigami imposait ses paumes sur ses blessures avec une compétence machinale, Grimmjow s'ennuyait férocement. Pour couronner le tout, il n'y avait guère qu'Hanatarô sur qui porter son attention. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de l'Arrancar concernant l'étrange Shinigami. Au bout de quelque temps, il n'y tint plus. Il fut forcé de s'avouer vaincu par la curiosité qui le tenaillait au sujet de l'attitude contradictoire du Shinigami guérisseur.

« Pourquoi tu t'es pas enfui, cette fois-ci ? », interrogea Grimmjow, d'un ton plus proche du ronchonnement que de la conversation.

Comme toujours, Hanatarô fut insensible à son humeur. Il leva la tête vers lui et plissa le front, donnant l'impression qu''il réfléchissait lui aussi à la raison qui l'avait fait rester.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers vous, finit-il par expliquer.  
>— Si t'as à ce point-là le sens de l'honneur, pourquoi t'as manqué à ta parole, la première fois ? », reprit Grimmjow, qui n'avait toujours pas avalé l'offense.<p>

Hanatarô détourna la tête et se concentra sur sa tâche en cours. La blessure de Grimmjow à l'abdomen demandait toute son attention.

« Une parole doit être librement donnée pour avoir de la valeur. Ce n'était pas le cas : vous me menaciez de mort. »

Le petit médecin avait parlé d'un voix légère, sans trace d'un quelconque traumatisme à la mention de ce souvenir. Les événements semblaient glisser sur lui sans déposer leurs empreintes. Était-il un saint ? Un idiot ? Grimmjow sentait une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre dans tout son corps. Ses blessures se refermaient les unes après les autres. Son hierro reprenait de l'épaisseur et retrouvait sa souplesse. Il se détendait. Pantera cessait de s'agiter et reculait dans l'ombre. Grimmjow soupira, relâchant la tension douloureuse qui l'avait habité depuis tout ce temps.

« Mon sabre, tu peux lui redonner sa forme ? »

Hanatarô secoua la tête.

« Non. Votre énergie est très basse, c'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas encore le contrôle de votre pouvoir et que vous ne pouvez plus matérialiser votre sabre. Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour guérir à la fois vos blessures et reconstituer tout votre potentiel. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois vos plaies les plus graves soignées, votre énergie ne se dispersera plus et se reconstituera d'elle-même. »

Cela paraissait logique. Grimmjow ne vit pas de tentative de dissimulation dans ce que le Shinigami venait de dire. Hanatarô s'appliquait à rétablir ses forces au mieux de ses possibilités. Lorsque ce serait fait, Grimmjow pourrait le tuer.

Soudain, cette idée dérangea Grimmjow. Pas parce qu'il avait changé d'avis, mais parce que celui dont il projetait le massacre n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Quelque part, cela lui ôterait tout le plaisir de l'action.  
>Grimmjow aurait bien aimé voir les mains du médecin trembler pendant qu'il officiait sur ses blessures. Il aurait bien aimé voir son regard anxieux se détourner de son visage, non pas pour se concentrer sur une de ses plaies, mais par peur. Cela l'aurait amusé, et sa future victime n'aurait pas semblé aussi innocente et confiante...<p>

« Tu te rends compte qu'une fois que t'auras fini, tu seras à ma merci ? », entreprit-il de provoquer son imprudent, stupide, et ignominieusement candide bienfaiteur.

Hanatarô ne répondit pas. Grimmjow faillit l'envoyer valser avant même qu'il ait terminé de le soigner. À la place, il se contenta de serrer les poings dans le sable, prenant son mal en patience. La sueur perlait au front du médecin. Des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux. _« Il se donne du mal, le petit Shinigami, pour me remettre sur pied »_, se dit-il, avec sarcasme.

Enfin, Hanatarô s'écarta de lui. Il posa ses fesses sur ses talons et s'épongea le front du revers de la main.

« Pff ! C'est terminé, monsieur Jaggerjack. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous panser.  
>— Pas la peine, grommela Grimmjow.<br>— Oh, mais si ! Je vous connais, vous allez vous agiter, et vos blessures vont se rouvrir, et je devrais tout recommencer. Allez, ouste, asseyez-vous, je vais vous bander ! »

La voix d'un médecin convaincu de faire ce qu'il faut pour le bien de son patient porte en elle une autorité commune à tous les médecins, infirmières et autres Szayel en mal de cobaye. Grimmjow fit docilement ce qui lui était demandé, même s'il tint à montrer son déplaisir en montrant les dents.  
>À sa grande surprise, Hanatarô avait gardé en tête l'avertissement qu'il lui avait lancé, et pendant qu'il enveloppait son torse d'une bande, il se mit à expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi qu'il le faisait.<p>

« Lorsque vous êtes intervenu pour empêcher ce Tesla de me tuer, vous étiez gravement blessé. Vous avez beau dire, vous avez pris des risques considérables pour venir à mon secours. Vous auriez pu mourir. Alors à côté de ça, toutes vos autres motivations n'ont aucun sens pour moi »

Grimmjow réalisait, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, qu'Hanatarô était un être généreux par nature. En lui sauvant la vie alors qu'il était lui-même blessé, donc en exposant la sienne, il lui avait prouvé sa valeur. Il avait acquis auprès du curieux petit bonhomme une sorte de droiture morale qu'aucune de ses actions ultérieures ne pourrait plus lui enlever. Grimmjow se sentit écœuré, sali par ce ramassis de bons sentiments.

« Putain, je vais t'arracher la langue et te la faire bouffer ! T'as pas saisi que, dès que t'as fini, je vais te faire exploser la cervelle ?! »

Hanatarô acheva tranquillement de nouer le bandage, puis il se leva et se recula de quelques pas, avant de s'épousseter les genoux. Sans regarder Grimmjow, il répondit, le plus naturellement du monde :

« J'en ai bien conscience, monsieur Jaggerjack. Je ne pense pas que, même si je le voulais, je pourrais vous empêcher de m'ôter la vie. Vous êtes fort et vous êtes un Arrancar. Ça suffit pour que vous preniez la vie d'un Shinigami comme moi. Et d'ailleurs, c'est votre droit. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. »

Là-dessus, Hanatarô se redressa et regarda Grimmjow, comme s'il venait de découvrir la vérité du monde. Il dit alors, en hochant le menton : « En fait, vous n'avez pas besoin de plus de raison ».

Puis il continua, un peu comme à regret : « Mais pour moi, depuis que vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous n'êtes plus mon ennemi. Mais je vois bien que vous ne pouvez pas être mon ami. On ne peut pas lutter contre l'ordre des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui fait que si je vous dois la vie, alors ma vie vous appartient pour en faire ce que bon vous semblera. »

Ce fut plus que ce que Grimmjow pouvait entendre sans réagir. Il bondit et frappa Hanatarô d'un direct au menton.

« Grimmzow ! », hurla la voix alarmée de Nell.

Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois sur lui-même, Hanatarô tomba en arrière comme un arbre déraciné. Puis, il resta à terre. Énervé comme il l'était, Grimmjow ne s'en tint pas là. Il se rua sur lui, à califourchon sur ses jambes, et le saisit à la gorge. Puis, il serra, serra, serra... Il ne voulait pas de ce regard plein de certitude et d'innocence, il ne voulait pas de la vie d'un être si faible, il ne voulait pas l'avoir sauvé. Il serra encore, et feula...

:C_O_O_o_o_o_

On disait que lorsque l'on faisait face à l'imminence d'une mort violente, on voyait défiler dans son esprit toute sa vie. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été victime auparavant du crochet au menton de Grimmjow, Hanatarô aurait eu peur de mourir. Mais en état actuel des choses, il souffrait encore de ce premier choc. Alors, même s'il avait aussi très mal au cou et ne pouvait plus respirer, même si ses oreilles bourdonnaient et que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, signes indéniables de suffocation et de fin probable, son esprit n'était qu'un grand blanc.

_« Aïe aïe aïe ! Ça fait mal de mourir »_, pensa-t-il, simplement.

Puis, alors que le monde autour de lui se rétrécissait au seul visage de son agresseur, il s'avisa tout d'un coup : _« J'ai dû dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu. Quel tempérament il a, quand même, monsieur Jaggerjack ! Mais c'est normal que ça se termine comme ça, c'est un Arrancar. Pourtant il m'a aidé ; il n'est pas comme les autres. Nell est saine et sauve, grâce à lui. Il ne la tuera pas. C'est ça ! Je vais mourir mais j'ai ne regrette pas de l'avoir soigné. Et puis, il a eu la gentillesse de me prévenir... Oh, peut-être qu'il s'est vexé parce que j'ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être mon ami ? Aah, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est lui qui pense que... Dommage... Au revoir, Nell. »_

Non, contrairement à ce qu'on disait, dans la tête d'Hanatarô, seul le présent avait la place dans les dernières minutes de sa vie.

ϾϿ  
>Ω¨Ω<p>

Des émotions incontrôlables se déchaînaient dans la tête de Grimmjow. L'irritation était la plus virulente. Irritation contre lui-même, contre le Shinigami dont il sentait le pouls s'affoler contre son pouce. Il était à un cheveu de lui briser le cou, mais il voulait plus que sa mort, à présent.

« Grimmzow ! »

Nell s'escrimait à essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Il ne la sentait même pas. Concentré sur le regard d'Hanatarô, il voulait y lire ses doutes, sa reddition, sa frayeur ; son envie de vivre et la lui refuser. Mais Hanatarô ne se débattait pas. Il n'exsudait pas de peur, ses yeux ne clignaient pas. Il fixait les siens sans broncher, et tout ce que Grimmjow y lut fut l'étonnement, puis l'acceptation, et pour finir, la confiance. Hanatarô remettait son destin entre ses mains. Alors Grimmjow renonça, dégoûté, perdu... sans comprendre.

« J'te comprends pas », déclara-t-il, en s'éloignant furieusement et en tournant le dos à Hanatarô, les deux mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches.

Tout ce que le pauvre Hanatarô put faire pour s'expliquer fut de tousser violemment.

« Tu donnes ta vie comme ça, t'essaies même pas d'te défendre ! Tu t'laisses faire par tous ceux qui t'embêtent, tout ça parce qu'ils sont plus forts que toi. Tu trouves même pas ça injuste. T'as pas envie de leur faire payer ? T'as pas envie de devenir fort, toi aussi ? »

Les halètements rauques d'Hanatarô furent sa seule réponse. Mais Grimmjow était plongé dans un monologue qui n'en réclamait pas.

« Tu dis que tu m'dois la vie... Mais tu m'as soigné. Ça remet les compteurs à zéro, non ? Et toi, j't'évite un mauvais coup, et t'es prêt à m'laisser te marcher d'ssus ta vie durant ?! »

« Moi, ça m'viendrait jamais à l'idée d'remettre ma vie entre les mains de n'importe qui m'aurait aidé, t'entends !? Ami ou ennemi ! J'demande rien à personne, moi ! J'dois rien à personne. T'as juste pas d'fierté ; t'es qu'une loque... Putain, j'te comprends pas ! Tu t'es interposé entre Nell et Tesla ; t'as pas peur de moi... »

Grimmjow leva la tête au ciel comme s'il y cherchait une explication, un moyen d'évacuer sa rage et sa confusion. Tout ce qu'il y trouva fut le bleu éternel qu'Aizen y avait déposé. Écœuré, il baissa les yeux pour buter avec force dans le sable à ses pieds.

Le cou d'Hanatarô se couvrait déjà de larges ecchymoses. Sa gorge restait douloureuse, mais il avait eu le temps de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle. Et, étant la personne qu'il était, loin d'en vouloir à l'Arrancar, il se préoccupait d'être à l'origine de son bouleversement actuel. La dépréciation de sa propre personne revenait à toute allure.

« Euh... Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils, monsieur Jaggerjack ! La plupart du temps, les autres ne font pas attention à moi. Faites comme eux : il paraît que je suis trop farfelu... à commencer par mon nom, qui serait trop simple ou trop compliqué, allez savoir ! Et mes yeux sont trop grands, et je suis trop petit... Pour sûr, je suis faible. J'avais même pas essayé de me servir de mon sabre avant de connaître Ichigo ! J'essaie de changer depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Lui, c'est quelqu'un de courageux. Vous savez qu'il savait à peine se battre quand il a débarqué à la Soul Society pour sauver Rukia ? Et il a combattu le seigneur Kuchiki. Et il a gagné ! Vous pouvez me croire, le seigneur Kuchiki, c'est pas quelqu'un de faible. Il vous plairait, tiens! Brrr... Je me souviens encore quand j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de prendre Rukia. J'arrêtais pas de trembler. Je pouvais à peine tenir debout avec sa pression spirituelle... C'est un capitaine, vous savez. L'un des plus forts... »

À ces mots, Grimmjow se retourna brusquement pour fixer Hanatarô avec une lueur complètement incrédule dans les yeux. Sans se perturber, Hanatarô continuait :

« ...Heureusement que Ganju est arrivé... Ce n'est pas qu'il a tenu longtemps, mais ça a permis au capitaine Ukitake d'intervenir et...  
>— Attends, que je comprenne : tu t'es interposé entre un capitaine et sa cible, tout seul ? Sans arme ? interrompit Grimmjow.<br>— Euh, oui. Ça paraît fou, hein ? Hi, Hi ! fit Hanatarô, en se grattant la nuque d'un air penaud. Je me demande bien ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Mais le capitaine Kuchiki ne m'en a pas tenu rancune. Et quand Unohana taichô a exigé qu'il ait une escorte médicale pour venir ici, car il combat de façon imprudente, il paraît qu'il a demandé à ce que ce soit moi, puisqu'il lui en fallait une. Je me demande bien pourquoi, il ne m'attends jamais ! J'aimerais bien savoir où il est passé, d'ailleurs. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de perdre son sang quelque part... »

La main en visière, le Shinigami se mit à surveiller l'horizon. Grimmjow en fut pour ses frais et observa, médusé, celui qui avait apaisé son courroux, par la seule force de paroles sans queue ni tête.

Son irritation avait fait place à la perplexité. Il était plus qu'intrigué. Faible ne définissait pas l'être qu'il avait devant lui. Peureux ne convenait pas non plus. Et courageux non plus. Et fort non plus. Pourtant, il était tout ça à la fois. Physiquement faible, se dévalorisant sans arrêt, mais possédant une force d'esprit bizarre qui jaillissait de temps à autre. Peureux, mais démontrant du courage pour défendre les autres ; du vrai courage, puisqu'il n'avait pas les capacités pour aller avec. Hanatarô n'était pas aussi naïf qu'il l'avait cru. Il connaissait les règles de son monde, savait qu'elles n'étaient pas à son avantage, en avait pris son parti, et avançait à son rythme et à sa façon.  
>Quant au fait qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui, peut-être que cela s'expliquait par les aventures qu'il avait vécues en compagnie de puissants combattants. Kurosaki, pour commencer, ce Ganju, et le redoutable Kuchiki, qui avait dû noter la loyauté et le courage spécial du petit homme, pour le traîner comme ça, derrière lui, dans un endroit comme le Hueco Mundo. Il y avait fort à parier que si Hanatarô n'avait pas été tué avant leur rencontre, c'était dû à ce capitaine. Hanatarô faisait réagir les gens comme ça. Même s'il vous énervait, on finissait par apprécier sa stupide droiture. À commencer par lui, qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le tuer !<p>

Mais toutes ces pensées étaient bien trop étrangères à Grimmjow. D'ordinaire, il jugeait les gens uniquement sur leur force physique. Il les écrasait par sa puissance s'ils étaient trop faibles et chassait d'eux toute volonté. Leurs autres qualités ne valaient rien à ses yeux, rien du tout. Et il se répétait cela avec force, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.  
>En réalité, il n'était pas sûr que Kurosaki l'ait vaincu grâce à sa seule puissance, et c'était même certain que ce n'était pas la puissance d'Hanatarô qui l'empêchait de le tuer. Par contre, s'il pouvait éprouver ces mêmes doutes, il n'était pas prêt à reconnaître leur vérité.<p>

Alors, afin de retrouver un peu d'équilibre et d'amour propre, Grimmjow remit à l'ordre du jour son projet initial, qui était une façon plus familière de justifier qu'il gardât en vie le Shinigami.

« Ton Kuchiki, tu veux que j't'emmène à lui ?  
>— Oh, vous feriez ça, monsieur Jaggerjack ?<br>— Ouais, j'suis la gentillesse incarnée, moi », ironisa-t-il.

Suite à sa proposition, Hanatarô avait abandonné son inspection et le regardait avec une intensité jamais encore égalée. _« C'est confirmé : la grenouille n'est pas aussi abrutie qu'elle le paraît »_, se dit Grimmjow, ne sachant pas s'il approuvait ou non ce nouvel état des choses.

« M-Mais, pourquoi ? se décida à demander Hanatarô.  
>— Quoi ? T'as pas confiance ? réagit Grimmjow, avec toute l'emphase d'une personne faussement vexée.<br>— Je n'ai pas oublié que vous vouliez partir à la chasse d'Ichigo une fois rétabli, monsieur Jaggerjack, répondit Hanatarô, légèrement pontifiant.  
>— Et alors, tu crois qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi pour le défendre ? », riposta Grimmjow, sérieusement, cette fois-ci.<p>

Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et toisa le petit Shinigami d'un air dédaigneux, tout en se demandant s'il n'allait pas devoir attraper l'irritant personnage pour le forcer à venir avec lui.

« Youpii ! Allons voir Itsugo ! Nell aimerait bien te revoir te faire battre ! », se moqua le brimborion du groupe, et second irritant personnage.

_« J'sais pas c'qui m'retient de lui régler son compte, à celle-là »_, s'exclama intérieurement Grimmjow, en levant les yeux au ciel. _« Grrr ! »_, se rappela à son souvenir Pantera. _« Dis, tu sais qu'elle va pas me pardonner de sitôt d'avoir malmené son précieux Hana et qu'elle va pas rater une occasion de m'en faire baver ? »_, tint à préciser Grimmjow à la panthère qui squatterait son esprit pour un temps indéterminé. _« Grrr ! »_, insista l'animal. _« D'accord, d'accord, petit à protéger »_, la rassura Grimmjow. Ou se rassura lui-même, il ne savait plus bien. En tout cas, il se tourna vers la morveuse et tint à la persuader qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

« Tais-toi, le vermisseau. C'est pas à toi que j'cause, la rembarra-t-il.  
>— Méchant ! l'accusa Nell.<br>— Minus ! rétorqua Grimmjow, peu enclin à lui laisser le dernier mot.  
>— Schtroumpf ! sortit la môme, avec la puissance d'un argument décisif.<br>— Nell... la sermonna Hanatarô, prenant sa voix d'éducateur de jeunes Arrancars orphelins.  
>— Mais c'est lui qui traite Nell de vermisseau ! », se défendit Nell.<p>

Grimmjow en était à se demander comment il en était arrivé à se bagarrer à coup d'insultes plus ou moins obscures, au lieu de se concentrer sur son projet, lorsque Hanatarô se retourna vers lui, le mécontentement inscrit sur le visage.

« Elle a raison, monsieur Jaggerjack, ce n'est pas très poli. Sans compter que nous, les adultes, nous devons montrer le bon exemple aux enfants. Ils sont très influençables, à cet âge.  
>— Mais c'est une AR-RAN-CAR ! perdit patience Grimmjow.<br>— Ce n'est pas une raison.  
>— GROAAR ! »<p>

Le grondement excédé de Pantera résonna dans le désert. La grenouille et le vermisseau sursautèrent. _« Finalement, ça peut être pratique de laisser émerger la panthère »_, remarqua Grimmjow. Pour faire bonne mesure, il passa la langue sur les lèvres avec sadisme. La grenouille et le vermisseau se mirent au garde-à-vous. La loi du plus fort était rétablie.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Grimmjow considéra son chemin d'action.

La première étape de son plan était de confirmer que Kurosaki était encore en vie. Il se raccrochait à l'espoir que l'humain avait subi des blessures suffisamment graves pour expliquer pourquoi il ne sentait plus son énergie. La seule piste qu'il avait était l'endroit où Yammy se battait encore. Il avait toutes les raisons de croire que Kurosaki s'y trouverait. Partout ailleurs, le Hueco Mundo semblait déserté par les Arrancars.  
>Grimmjow voulait donc rejoindre le lieu de la bataille, en compagnie d'Hanatarô, dont il avait besoin pour la suite des opérations.<br>Utiliser le fameux capitaine Kuchiki pour que le Shinigami le suive de bon gré était l'idéal. S'il était aussi puissant qu'Hanatarô le disait, Grimmjow était sûr qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui combattaient le dernier espada.

« Bon, ben, faites ce que vous voulez. Moi, j'y vais de toute façon. Bonne chance ! Évitez de vous faire tuer. »

Et Grimmjow s'en fut. Lentement, bien sûr. Et en laissant traîner ses oreilles derrière lui, à l'insu des deux zouaves qui seraient bientôt attirés à sa suite comme un Hollow par l'odeur d'une bonne âme.

« Ça nous est égal que tu partes. Nell n'ira pas là où sont les vilains Shinigamis, entendit-il crier le gnome.  
>— Nell... commença Hanatarô, comme s'il avait peur de poursuivre, ce qui fit naître un sourire victorieux à Grimmjow.<br>— Hana ?  
>— Il faut que je retrouve le capitaine Kuchiki.<br>— Tu vas laisser Nell toute seule ? dit la voix de Nell, dont les trémolos larmoyants firent beaucoup de bien à l'orgueil blessé de Grimmjow, – n'en déplaise à Pantera.  
>— Tu peux venir avec moi, Nell, invita gentiment Hanatarô, – bonne poire, selon l'avis de Grimmjow.<br>— Mais, là-bas, c'est dangereux. Tu devrais pas y aller, conseilla Nell, – certainement plus sensée que le Shinigami, tout compte fait, constatait Grimmjow.  
>— En compagnie de monsieur Jaggerjack, tout ira bien. »<p>

_« ET-VOI-LÀ ! »_, se congratula Grimmjow.

Au silence qui suivit, Grimmjow n'eut aucun mal à imaginer le regard hostile et méfiant du petit Arrancar. Il pouvait presque sentir ses yeux lui transpercer les omoplates. Mais rien ne pouvait troubler l'impression de contentement qui l'envahissait. Pantera restait bien sagement sous son contrôle. Il serait bientôt au top de sa forme. Les choses se déroulaient parfaitement.

Comme pour le confirmer, il entendit bientôt des foulées rapides faire crisser le sable derrière lui. Son sourire s'agrandit, jusqu'à déchirer entièrement son visage.

Ʌ ,,.-~=~-.,, Ʌ  
>͡~-͡~<br>(͡~ ʘ ... ... ʘ ͡~)  
>) ͜ , (<br>( _ Ж _ )  
>! = !<p>

**fin du chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Mais je me suis aperçue qu'il fallait que je me penche sur le cas de Nell et sur celui d'Hanatarô avant d'en arriver au vif du sujet. C'est une des conséquences de n'avoir pas de plan et de publier les chapitres au fur et à mesure qu'on les écrit. ça manque un peu d'organisation, mais ça gagne en spontanéité !<p>

Quand au chapitre suivant : "**Abandon**", il est plutôt à l'état de fouillis. Même pas sous une forme squelettique ^^! Donc, patience, patience, et encore patience...

Merci à tous et toutes, de suivre cette histoire malgré l'irrégularité des publications ! Et merci pour vos reviews, toutes bien sympathiques ! Continuez, continuez, s'il vous plaît ! Continuez de soutenir ce trio, quelque soit celui pour qui penche votre cœur : l'effroyable, mais très perplexe, Grimmjow ; le doux, courageux, mais toujours à côté de la plaque, Hanatarô ; ou bien cette petite chipie de Nell !

"Nell n'est pas une chipie, Nell est Nell ! Et Hana, il est trop gentil. Alors, Nell va le défendre contre l'horrible Grimmjow"  
>"Oye, j'suis pas horrible. J'ai des fans, moi !"<br>"Voyons, Nell, monsieur Jaggerjack ne nous veut pas de mal! N'est-ce pas, monsieur Jaggerjack?"  
>"Euh..."<br>"GRRR"  
>"Non. Bien sûr que non."<p>

Grimmjow arrivera-t-il à survivre aux attaques (physiques et verbales) de Nell, à la candeur d'Hanatarô, et aux revendications de sa panthère ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite de cette histoire...


End file.
